


Oikawa Tooru est un Oikage Shipper

by Somnis



Series: OTOK series [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: ENFIN, M/M, Oikawa sort du déni, mais reste une drama queen, normalement c'est drôle
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-01-05 08:01:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 22,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12186087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somnis/pseuds/Somnis
Summary: *** JE VOUS L'AVAIS PROMIS, IL EST TEMPS A PRESENT ***Un caleçon en liberté et une nouvelle rumeur n'allaient pas aider à rétablir l'harmonie dans la vie d'Oikawa Tooru.Confronté aux conséquences de sa petite épopée, lui (le grand et le magnifique) essaie d'arranger les choses, et -ô combien étonnant- fait globalement pire que mieux.Depuis ses propres amis jusqu'à Kageyama et son entourage, Oikawa a encore de nombreux obstacles à surmonter. On croit en toi, Tooru !





	1. Un jour qui avait pourtant bien commencé

**Author's Note:**

> Et voilà ! Je vous présente aujourd'hui la suite officielle de Oikawa Tooru n'est pas un Ushikage Shipper :3  
> (Aussi, si vous n'avez pas lu cette fic-là au préalable, je ne peux pas garantir une compréhension optimale de cette fic et de son esprit. Vous la trouverez ici, toute prête à être lue en français http://archiveofourown.org/works/9183949/chapters/20845726).  
> -And if you can't speak French and are currently reading Oikawa Tooru isn't an Ushikage Shipper, please be patient, I'll try to translate it too once it's finished!-
> 
> Donc voilà, nous y sommes. Avec 6 chapitres terminés en poche pour l'instant, je décide de commencer à vous livrer le premier ^^ je ne peux pas, malheureusement, garantir un rythme de publication extrêmement régulier, surtout avec l'écriture en parallèle de Memento Amari, mais je suis bien déterminée à finir chacune de mes oeuvres :3 
> 
> J'ai essayé de garder au maximum l'esprit et le comique de la première fic ^^  
> Aussi n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos avis/conseils/ressentis !  
> Bonne lecture :3

La journée d’Oikawa avait pourtant bien commencé.

Il était arrivé à Aoba, tout sourire et soulagé après la fin d’une aventure pour le moins mouvementée. La quête pour la vérité avait exigé de lui force mentale, discrétion (pour le moins relative), et un certain nombre de trajets en bus, mais enfin il avait atteint son but.

Ce jour-là, il pensait pouvoir suivre son cours de maths paisiblement, sans avoir dans la tête Kageyama ou Ushiwaka, ou les deux collés par la bouche.

Aussi n’avait-il pas compris pourquoi Iwaizumi paraissait aussi en colère –avait-il su, pour la malencontreuse aventure du bar ? Kindaichi avait-il balancé ? Il fut fixé quand son meilleur ami vint directement lui parler. De ce qu’il lui dit, le cerveau d’Oikawa n’enregistra que trois mots :

Félicitations – froc – soirée.

Et puis il avait hurlé.

Non, non, tout de même, il ne pouvait pas être aussi stupide. Même _Tobio_ ne pouvait pas être aussi stupide. Et quand il avait vu la photo qui tournait –Kageyama, portant son T-shirt et son caleçon- il n’avait pas voulu en croire ses yeux.

Puis son téléphone avait sonné et c’était avec une horreur croissante qu’il avait lu ses messages.

De : Chibi-chan.

« TU AS COUCHE AVEC KAGEYAMA !!!!! SUGA ET DAICHI VONT TE TUER !!!! »

De : Kindaichi.

« Oikawa-senpai, je suis vraiment désolé d’avoir crié dans le lycée que tu couchais avec Kageyama. Excuse-moi… »

De : Kunimi.

« Excuse-le… »

Il s’était passé plusieurs minutes où Oikawa avait été incapable de penser. Puis, il avait essayé de trouver des solutions pour sauver son honneur et sa réputation. Il n’en trouva qu’une.

-Iwa-chan, dit-il enfin, la tête baissée et la voie caverneuse. Il faut que je commette un meurtre.

Iwaizumi avait profité du laps de temps pour se calmer et digérer la nouvelle. Il avait déduit, par des calculs savants, que Kageyama avait été consentant à tout ce qui s’était passé –sinon, pourquoi donc arborerait-il fièrement les sous-vêtements d’Oikawa ? Il lui tapota donc l’épaule avec quelque chose de fier et de compatissant.

-Allons, Kageyama est un garçon. Il ne risque pas de tomber enceinte. C’est déjà ça.

-C’est déjà ça, répéta lugubrement Oikawa.

Il se leva de sa chaise et traversa la salle comme un automate, sous les murmures et les regards des autres étudiants. En se retournant dans un couloir, il aperçut plusieurs filles qu’il reconnut comme étant son groupe habituel de supportrices. Elles se lamentaient, avachies et pleurant les unes sur les autres, le nez et les yeux plongés dans les mouchoirs. L’une d’elle, quand elle vit passer Oikawa, tendit les mains vers lui en poussant un soupir de désespoir :

-Gaaaayyy…

Les pleureuses n’étaient pas le seul obstacle des couloirs du lycée. En effet, alors qu’il se hâtait de sortir du bâtiment, il se fit encadrer par Hanamaki et Mattsukawa, les deux souriant jusqu’aux oreilles.

-Tu ne trouves pas qu’il a des cernes, Makki ?

-Je dirais même qu’il a l’air crevé, Mattsun.

-Je pense qu’il a passé une nuit agitée, Makki.

-Plus : que la nuit a été dure, Mattsun.

-Mon cher Makki, je crois bien qu’autre chose que la nuit était d-

-STOP ! hurla Oikawa, et, se bouchant les oreilles, il se mit à courir à travers les couloirs, de toute évidence le meilleur moyen de conserver ce qui lui restait de réputation.

Enfin, il trouva un endroit calme dans le parc, dénué de fangirl éplorée ou de coéquipier suggestif. Il saisit son téléphone, pianota un court instant et le porta à son oreille.

-Chibi-chan. Est-ce que tu peux me passer Tobio-chan, s’il te plaît ? Merci.

Il n’eut que deux secondes à attendre.

-Allô, Oikawa-san ?

Il entendait, en fond sonore, Hinata pouffer de rire de façon incontrôlable, et quelqu’un demander à Kageyama de mettre en haut-parleur pour que tous puissent jouir de la discussion.

-Tobio-chan, je serai bref. Je veux te voir dans deux heures devant Aoba. Sans ton équipe. Juste toi, le slip et moi.


	2. Quiproquo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Les choses s'aggravent pour Oikawa, mais c'est un peu de sa faute ^_^

N’importe qui passant devant Aoba Johsai au moment de la fin des cours aurait remarqué cet individu au milieu de la foule. Un jeune homme, grand et athlétiquement taillé, se tenait debout devant les grilles (et accessoirement en plein dans le passage) ; ses poings étaient posés sur ses hanches, et il tapait du pied par terre –comme un enfant colérique, ou alors comme un lapin contrarié. Son visage, connu pour être charmant, était figé dans une moue fâchée et il jetait des regards insistants aux bus qui s’arrêtaient devant le lycée.

Il entendit des sanglots étouffés, et aperçut pour la trentième ou quarantième fois de la journée –car elles se plaçaient aux endroits stratégiques pour le voir et être vues de lui- ses groupies effondrées.

-Il reste de l’espoir, les filles ! disait l’une, un peu plus optimiste. Il est peut-être bi !

Oikawa soupira, et s’apprêta à leur répondre qu’il n’avait jamais reluqué un homme de sa vie ; et c’est à ce moment précis qu’une voix vint ruiner sa répartie :

-Oikawa-san !

Comme, bien sûr, l’appel avait été lancé d’une voix forte, tous les étudiants dans un rayon de dix mètres se retournèrent vers le nouveau venu –un grand brun qui courait vers l’entrée, vêtu d’un simple jean et d’un T-shirt bleu turquoise. Il ralentit et avança vers Oikawa.

-C’est qui ? demanda une des filles.

-Vous croyez que c’est le gars de la rumeur ?

-Il a le T-shirt qu’Oikawa portait le jeudi 23 septembre ! C’est lui, obligé !

-Tobio-chan ! s’écriait Oikawa, ce qui n’aida pas à réfréner la rumeur. J’ai failli attendre !

-Ecoute, dit Kageyama, l’air affolé. Il faut que tu m’aides, tout le monde au lycée pense qu’on a fait des choses –je ne sais pas exactement quoi, mais ils s’inquiètent et-

-Pas ici ! chuchota furieusement Oikawa. Viens un peu par là.

Et ils disparurent à l’intérieur du lycée, toujours observés par un certain nombre d’étudiants avides de ragots. Dans la foule, on entendit geindre une pauvre voix:

-Je les ship déjà…

Oikawa marchait devant à grands pas, et conduisit Kageyama dans un espace où ils pourraient parler en privé –la salle de club du volley, en l’occurrence, était déserte à cette heure. Il ferma soigneusement la porte et se planta face à son cadet, les bras croisés.

-Tobio, il faut éteindre cette rumeur au plus vite.

-Mais je ne sais même pas…, commença Tobio. Pourquoi j’étais dans ton lit ?

-Parce que je n’allais pas te faire dormir par terre, s’exaspéra Oikawa. La vraie question c’est : est-ce qu’il y a un moment où tu as percuté que tu portes un T-shirt avec le nom de mon lycée noté dessus ?

-Oh ?

Tobio tira un peu le tissu sur le devant pour observer le vêtement plus en détail. Oikawa s’impatienta :

-Et d’ailleurs, rends-le moi tout de suite ! Et j’espère que tu n’as pas mis ton odeur dessus !

Kageyama lui lança un regard noir, puis sans prévenir, se débarrassa du T-shirt pour le jeter aux pieds d’Oikawa.

Oikawa, qui quelques minutes plus tôt était prêt à affirmer qu’il n’avait jamais reluqué d’homme, commit l’erreur de regarder. Regarder peut-être un peu trop longtemps et avec un peu trop d’insistance.

-Je te rends aussi le caleçon ? demanda Kageyama en déboutonnant son jean.

-NOOOON ! NON, NON, NON ! paniqua Oikawa. Il est des choses qui doivent rester cachées ! S’il te plaît, épargne-moi ça !

Et, comme Oikawa Tooru était quelqu’un qui aimait en rajouter des couches, il tomba à genoux et fit semblant de supplier.

C’est à ce moment précis que la porte s’ouvrit et que la voix d’Iwaizumi retentit :

-Oikawa, c’est toi ? J’ai oublié mes –oh.

 Kageyama était à moitié déshabillé, la braguette ouverte. Oikawa était à genoux devant lui.  Iwaizumi rougit depuis les orteils jusqu’à la racine des cheveux.

-Je- Vous - Pardon ! balbutia-t-il, gêné à l’extrême.

-IWA-CHAN ! CE N’EST PAS CE QUE TU CROIS ! s’écria Oikawa, en se relevant brutalement.

La porte se referma et il bondit pour poursuivre Iwaizumi :

-Ça y ressemblait, mais ce n’était pas ça !

-Ecoute Oikawa, ces choses sont dans la nature, il n’y a pas à avoir honte-

-Je ne suis pas gay, (et il eut enfin l’occasion de rattraper son coup de tout à l’heure :) je n’ai jamais reluqué un homme de ma vie !

Puis il se souvint qu’en fait si, c’était le cas, et que cela datait de moins de trente-cinq secondes. Il voulut mentir et convaincre autant Iwaizumi que lui-même que ce n’était jamais arrivé.

-Et je n’ai certainement pas reluqué Tobio-chan…

Il allait presque faire passer le mensonge, mais ne put retenir ses mots :

-… même si je dois dire qu’il est vraiment bien foutu !


	3. Le temps des aveux

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonsoir à tous !   
> Voici le troisième chapitre, un peu plus calme que les précédents, mais qui amorce pas mal de choses :3

Quand il poussa à nouveau la porte de la salle de club, Oikawa espérait deux choses : 1. que Tobio n’ait pas bougé, et 2. qu’il soit encore torse nu.

Il fut donc assez à la fois soulagé et déçu de voir que son cadet était bien toujours là, debout contre les casiers, ayant remis le fameux T-shirt.

-Oikawa, commença-t-il immédiatement. Est-ce qu’on a passé la nuit ensemble ?

Oikawa fit un sourire-grimace à l’image de sa réponse :

-Oui et non ?

Le regard de Tobio était vide. De toute évidence, les neurones n’avaient pas fait de connexion.

-On a dormi, rien de plus, précisa Oikawa en jouant avec ses doigts.

-Alors pourquoi tout le monde dit qu’on est ensemble ?

Oikawa fit un sourire agacé.

-Parce que tu portes MON T-shirt, et MON caleçon, et que ça peut prêter à confusion. J’en ai bavé toute la journée, tu sais. Mes fans ont le cœur brisé et je risque d’avoir des suicides sur la conscience. J’ai même franchement peur d’aller m’entraîner ce soir –non seulement avec un débile comme Kindaichi, mais en plus avec Mattsun et Makki…

-Mais…, hésita Tobio en fronçant les sourcils. Pourquoi tu ne leur dis pas juste qu’ils se trompent ?

Oikawa envisagea un instant la situation ; le moment où quelqu’un évoquerait encore la rumeur, et qu’il répondrait « Bah bien sûr que non, hein ! C’est vous qui avez tort ! ».

Iwaizumi répondrait que… ne répondrait pas, et lui filerait une claque derrière la tête.

Makki et Mattsun se regarderaient, ricaneraient, et répondraient avec un large sourire « Bien sûûûr Oikawa ! ».

Kindaichi resterait bouche ouverte, perplexe ; et quant à Kunimi, sa bouche dirait « Oh, je te crois, Oikawa-senpai » tandis que ses yeux lanceraient « Genre, tu me prends pour qui ?  _Je-sais-tout_.».

-Personne ne me croira, soupira Oikawa.

-Il y a juste à attendre, alors. Ça va passer.

Kageyama semblait un peu ennuyé de rester aussi longtemps coincé dans la salle de club. Sûrement avait-il des choses bien plus importantes à faire que de sauver sa réputation (par exemple du volley-ball, mais ce n’est qu’un exemple, ce n’est pas exclusif du tout).

-Et mes vêtements ? C’est mon caleçon préféré, tu sais.

-Je te le rendrai demain soir. Tu n’as qu’à passer à Karasuno après l’entraînement.

Tout l’être d’Oikawa lui criait : « C’est un piège ! ». Lui, aller à Karasuno ? Karasuno, où se trouvaient des terminales hyper-protecteurs avec leurs cadets, méritant les awards de « Best mom » et « Best dad » ? Sans compter les deux têtes brûlées sautant sur la première occasion pour chercher la bagarre, le petit surexcité et le géant narquois…  Le tout convaincu qu’il avait posé les mains sur le cadet-prodige de l’équipe.

Aussi répondit-il :

-Oui, bien sûr, j’y serai.

Il attendit que Tobio soit sorti pour laisser échapper à voix basse :

-Pourquoi tu es comme ça, Tooru ? Pourquoi ?

Ce fut à peu près le même discours que lui tint Iwaizumi le lendemain, pendant la pause, lorsqu’Oikawa lui expliqua qu’il devait se rendre à Karasuno le soir même.

-Tu es suicidaire, c’est ça ? Ecoute, Oikawa, tu sais qu’il y a un psy au lycée, tu devrais-

-Tout va très bien, Iwa-chan, répondit Oikawa d’une voix absolument monotone. J’ai pensé à faire mon testament.

-Tu veux que j’y aille à ta place ? proposa alors Iwaizumi.

On aurait dit que Noël était arrivé plus tôt pour Oikawa ; puis il se renferma et marmotta :

-Non, tout ça arrive à cause de moi, alors c’est à moi d’assumer les conséquences.

-Tu deviens sage, s’étonna Iwaizumi, puis, après un instant : ou de plus en plus stupide. Ta présence là-bas ne fera que confirmer les rumeurs qui courent sur toi.

Il haussa les sourcils et poursuivit :

-Si, bien sûr, ce ne sont que des rumeurs. Et tu sais que je sais qu’on sait tous les deux que ce n’en sont pas.

Oikawa préféra ignorer la fin de la phrase.

\- Je préfère récupérer mes affaires en main propre et je dois remercier Chibi-chan, c’est pour ça que j’y vais.

-Il n’y a pas que ça.

Oikawa fit la grimace.

\- Ça fera lâche si je n’y vais pas. Est-ce qu’Oikawa Tooru est un lâche? Non, je ne crois pas, non.

-Toujours pas.

-Je peux espionner leur entraînement, ça aidera notre équipe.

-Hmmm…

-D’accord ! Je peux surtout espionner Tobio dans les vestiaires, c’est mieux ça ?

-On se rapproche, oui.

Iwaizumi avait un grand sourire ; Oikawa était rouge et, de toute évidence, s’efforçait de rester dans le déni d’où son meilleur ami voulait le sortir.

-Ok.

Il soupira, se leva et posa les mains à plat sur la table, un peu penché vers Iwaizumi. Il prit une profonde inspiration et déclara tout d’une traite :

\- Je père qu’anse, bio sec ah, tôt cake choix.

-Pardon, quoi ?

-Je préfère qu’on pense que Tobio sort avec moi plutôt qu’avec Ushiwaka. Ça te va !?

Ceci dit, il se retourna et s’enfuit, comme s’il pouvait échapper à sa propre révélation. Tout le monde dans la salle de classe se retourna pour le voir sortir en courant (et hurlant, selon les versions enrichies) ; une fille assise derrière Iwaizumi, qui avait tout entendu, croisa son regard et conclut ainsi :

-Gay.

-Comme jamais, acquiesça Iwa-chan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu! Comme d'habitude, n'hésitez pas à me laisser des commentaires pour me dire ce que vous en pensez ;)


	4. En territoire ennemi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La fin du déni approcherait-elle ?

-Tu fais quoi, là ? Tu montes ou tu descends ?

Tels étaient les mots qui fusaient à l’arrêt de bus d’Aoba Johsai. Oikawa Tooru se prêtait en effet à un bien étrange manège consistant à monter dans un bus, puis en sortir pour y remonter aussitôt. Il était maintenant figé dans son dilemme : un pied sur le trottoir, l’autre sur la première marche du bus.

-Je monte, je monte ! décida-t-il.

Il grimpa dans le bus avec détermination, composta son billet et lança un regard autour de lui en quête d’une place libre. Cependant, aussitôt était-il assis qu’il bondissait de son siège et remontait l’allée d’un pas rapide vers les portes.

-Excusez-moi, non, vraiment…

Le chauffeur de bus, lassé, ferma les portes sous son nez et démarra. Sur un panneau s’inscrivit en lettres lumineuses la destination : Karasuno High School.

-Nooon ! Qu’est-ce que vous faites ? Je ne veux pas y aller !

-Il est schizo, murmura un étudiant à un autre, au fond du bus.

Oikawa était maintenant debout contre une vitre, lorgnant les issues de secours. Voici ce qui se passait dans sa tête :

« ................ »

Comment donc notre grand, notre unique Oikawa en était-il arrivé là ? En réalité, la situation était plus complexe que des points de suspension. Les mots qu’il avait prononcés plus tôt, autrement dit « Je préfère qu’on pense que Tobio sort avec moi plutôt qu’avec Ushiwaka » le perturbaient immensément.

Jusque-là, il ne s’était pas posé beaucoup de questions sur son comportement. Oui, il avait appelé Tobio « adorable » devant tout le monde, oui, l’idée d’aller le voir jouer était arrivée toute seule après qu’il avait entendu des filles parler de déclaration, et oui, quand il pensait à lui, il pensait surtout à ses « grands yeux ».  Rien que de très normal. Hinata faisait probablement la même chose.

L’histoire avec Ushijima avait fait évoluer cette relation qui n’avait rien, répétons-le, que de très normal.  Oikawa, qui maîtrisait le déni autant que les services smashés et les selfies, avait finalement compris qu’il était un tout petit peu trop possessif envers son cadet. Alors, oui, il préférait une rumeur entre eux deux plutôt qu’entre lui et quelqu’un d’autre –et en particulier Ushijima.

Et Oikawa n’osait pas penser plus loin, de peur de découvrir d’autres choses. Et le dilemme du bus représentait parfaitement le réel problème : d’un côté, il avait envie de ne plus jamais entendre parler de Kageyama Tobio, et de reprendre le cours normale de sa petite vie (telle qu’elle l’était avant qu’y soient impliqués Ushijima, de la drogue et un caleçon-alien). D’un autre, il avait envie de revoir son cadet, son groupie, sa fierté cachée, son Tobio-chan. (Il l’appelait comme ça mentalement, et c’était en s’en rendant compte qu’il s’était forcé à penser à des choses moins suggestives, comme, par exemple, « ….. »).

Aussi était-il tétanisé quand le bus s’arrêta. Jetant un rapide coup d’œil en descendant timidement, il ne repéra pas Kageyama –bien sûr, il allait devoir rentrer dans le lycée, et encore plus probablement dans le gymnase où l’attendaient une dizaine de joueurs hostiles.

Ils l’avaient vu arriver de loin, apparemment, car sitôt s’était-il approché du gymnase que la porte s’ouvrit en grand et qu’un joueur qu’il ne connaissait que de vue l’accueillit. Il avait l’air gentil et calme –ce qui était rare à Karasuno-, un remplaçant, sûrement. Cela le rassura quelque peu –au moins un coéquipier de Tobio qui ne voulait pas sa mort.

-Bon courage, murmura alors celui-ci.

Quand il rentra dans le gymnase, en effet, Oikawa se sentit un peu seul. Tous les joueurs, encore en short et baskets, avaient convergé vers Kageyama et se tenaient autour de lui, fixant Oikawa d’un air réprobateur.

-Ya… hoo ?

Le joueur qui l’avait fait rentrer se dirigea vers l’attaquant chauve (lequel faisait une tête effrayante dans l’espoir d’intimider Oikawa) et lui fit un large sourire en tendant la main.

-Je t’avais dit qu’il viendrait.

Tanaka, l’air encore plus coléreux, lui ficha un billet dans la main.

-Ennoshita gagne toujours, déclara alors le passeur remplaçant, « Suga-chan ». Alors tu es venu. Je ne pensais pas que tu en aurais le courage.

Sa main était posée sur l’épaule droite de Kageyama ; l’épaule gauche, elle, soutenait la main de Daichi. Tobio, au milieu, n’avait pas l’air extrêmement perturbé par la situation ; en fait, il était complètement inexpressif.

Oikawa s’apprêtait à répondre que si, bien sûr, il était l’incarnation même du courage –faisant abstraction de ses jambes tremblantes et de ses sueurs froides-, quand le libéro se planta devant lui. Tooru lui trouva un air « agressivement petit ».

-Toi, serveur de la mort qui tue ! Si jamais tu fais du mal à Kageyama, Asahi va te défoncer !

Le champion, un peu plus loin, devint blanc comme un linge et recula de quelques pas :

-Euuuh… euh… C’est-à-dire que…

Un petit rire sardonique vint couper court à la scène. Tout le monde se retourna vers le grand blond, dans un coin, qui regardait la scène avec délectation.

-Vous n’avez donc toujours pas compris ? Ça crève les yeux, pourtant.

-Et quoi ? interrogea Hinata, qui se crut, comme à chacune de ses interventions, obligé de s’exprimer en criant.

-Seul le Grand Roi pouvait convenir au Roi…, précisa Tsukishima en rajustant ses lunettes avec un petit sourire auquel Oikawa ne trouva rien de gentil.

-T’as dit quoi, là ? réagit Tobio, irrité.

Oikawa leva les deux bras et prit une expression qu’il espérait apaisante.

-Ooh, cool, les gars. Ce n’est que moi, pas la peine de vous énerver comme ça.

Pas si apaisant que ça, apparemment, puisque le chauve glissa vers lui, arborant toujours sa mimique.

-Huuuuh ? Tu me trouves l’air énervé, le beau gosse ?

-Tanaka-saaan, le reprit Tsukishima. Ne l’appelle pas comme ça, sinon notre Roi va être jaloux.

-REPETE UN PEU? s’écria Tobio.

C’était une bonne chose que Daichi et Suga le maintiennent par les épaules. Oikawa contempla, songeur, les doigts des terminales crispés sur le T-shirt. Moi j’ai vu ce qu’il y a en dessous, ricana-t-il intérieurement.

Pas si intérieurement, apparemment, à voir la tête que tirèrent la capitaine et Suga. Heureusement, pour une fois qu’il avait de la chance, Hinata avait eu la bonne idée de crier quelque chose à ce moment-là, et les autres (y compris, Dieu merci, le libéro et le chauve) n’avaient pas entendu.

Ça n’effaçait pas le traumatisme que venaient de subir les oreilles des terminales. Oikawa essaya quelque chose :

-Et…et mon T-shirt ? tenta-t-il misérablement, préférant passer sous silence le caleçon qui allait avec.

-Il est dans mon sac, je vais juste-, commença Kageyama, mais il fut interrompu par ses parents de substitution, très, très en colère.

-Tu veux ton T-shirt ? demanda Suga, mais son sourire était glacé.

-Viens par là, on va te le donner, ce T-shirt…, articula Sawamura à travers ses dents serrées.

Et délaissant les épaules de Kageyama –coupables de ce lapsus-, ils le prirent chacun par un bras pour le tirer dehors.


	5. Révélation

« Bien, très bien, Tooru. Voilà où tes brillantes idées te mènent »  se disputait mentalement Oikawa. Comme s’il n’allait pas _suffisamment_ se faire disputer comme ça.

En l’occurrence, ses idées l’avaient mené derrière le gymnase de Karasuno, coincé entre le capitaine énervé et M. « rafraîchissant » qui était, pour le coup, plutôt bouillant. C’était la deuxième fois en deux jours que ce genre de lapsus sur Tobio lui échappait, et il commençait à se demander si son inconscient n’essayait pas de lui faire passer un message –mais non, sans doute que non.

-Ecoute, Oikawa, disait Daichi visiblement très agité. Nous savons bien qu’on ne peut pas empêcher deux êtres qui s’aiment d’être ensemble.

-Cependant, reprit Suga, il a certaines précautions à prendre. Kageyama n’a que quinze ans, et tu en as déjà dix-huit. Alors veille bien à ce qu’il reste consentant à tout ce que tu lui fais-

-Je ne-, commença Oikawa en levant une main.

-NON, pas de détails ! s’exclama Suga, paniqué. Je ne veux pas savoir !

-Plus important, poursuivit Daichi en se raclant bruyamment la gorge. J’espère que ce n’est pas un jeu, un défi, ou quoi que ce soit qui fasse que tu n’es pas sincère avec Kageyama…

-Parce que si tu lui fais du mal…, commença Suga.

-Les corbeaux sont très rancuniers, sourit Daichi, et Oikawa n’avait jamais vu un sourire être aussi menaçant.

Oikawa était avant tout quelqu’un de très diplomatique, de « pas fou », comme on dirait, et qui n’avait aucune envie de laisser son beau visage se faire déchiqueter par une bande de corbeaux. Alors il leva les mains en signe d’innocence et présenta son sourire le plus angélique :

-Je suis toujours sincère !

-Bien, bien, dit le capitaine. Dans ce cas-là, quelques questions de procédure ne devraient pas te déranger ?

Le sourire d’Oikawa disparut quelque peu.

-Bien sûr que non, répondit-il prudemment.

Daichi fit un sourire appréciateur qui ne fit que renforcer l’appréhension d’Oikawa.

-Alors. Sache que Karasuno n’a pas encore reconnu officiellement que tu sortais avec Kageyama. Il faut d’abord en passer par là pour vérifier que tu es bien digne de notre cadet.

-C’est lui qui doit être digne de moi ! protesta Oikawa. Et je ne-

-C’est le passage rituel, trancha Daichi.

-Enfin, c’était prévu pour tous les copains et copines de nos coéquipiers, mais, eh…, soupira Suga. Nos joueurs sont des célibataires endurcis.

-Ensuite, nous allons délibérer pour savoir si tu peux sortir avec notre coéquipier.

-C’est une secte, votre truc !

Daichi fronça les sourcils, l’air nettement moins réjoui:

-Tu préfères que ce soient Nishinoya et Tanaka qui s’en chargent ?

-Je suis prêt pour la première question ! réagit Oikawa du tac au tac.

-De tous les joueurs de volley lycéens, qui Kageyama admire-t-il le plus ?

-Tic, tac, tic, tac, commença Suga.

-Faciiiile ! s’exclama Oikawa. Il n’y a qu’une seule réponse possible ; le grand, l’unique –que dis-je, le magnifique !- Oikawa Tooru !

Il attendit un instant d'atroce silence.

-Moi, en fait, explicita-t-il donc.

Daichi haussa les épaules :

-Ce n’est pas Miya ?

-Ou Ushijima, non ? proposa Suga. Kageyama en parlait ces derniers temps.

 A ces deux noms, Oikawa eut envie de frapper quelqu’un. Toutes les visions qui l’avaient hanté depuis quelques semaines lui revinrent en mémoire ; il se souvint de la possessivité insensée qui s’emparait de lui quand d’autres s’intéressaient à Tobio ; ainsi que du sentiment absurde de se sentir oublié, abandonné, par un cadet ingrat.

 Cela se trahit amplement sur son visage, car Suga commenta :

-Regarde, Daichi, je crois qu’il est un peu jaloux.

-Un peu ? répondit Daichi en penchant la tête pour examiner la physiologie d’Oikawa. Carrément, même.

-Ushiwaka, et Miya, ne sont rien à côté de moi, articula Oikawa. J’ai entendu, de mes oreilles, Tobio dire, de sa bouche, que j’étais celui qu’il admirait le plus.

Et ceci dit, il eut l’impression précise d’être aussi rouge que la chevelure de Tendou. L’expression de Daichi, cependant, se relaxa, et il ébaucha même un sourire (qui, cette fois, ne donnait pas envie de prendre ses jambes à son cou).

-Bien, bien. On voit que tu tiens à lui, tu es possessif. C’est un bon point, je te l’accorde.

Oikawa avait envie de protester, la mascarade avait assez duré. Mais alors Suga reprit la parole avec tellement de douceur et de gentillesse dans le regard qu’il resta sidéré de la métamorphose –l’espèce de génitrice hystérique avait laissé place à la maman gâteau.

-Je crois qu’il est sincère, Daichi. C’était évident depuis le début, finalement.

-Je pense qu’on peut appliquer la phase la plus simple et révélatrice de la procédure, déclara le capitaine. Viens par ici.

Oikawa était justement en train de penser, «  En quoi est-il évident que j’ai des sentiments pour Tobio ? ». Puis, il réalisa qu’il venait de répondre à sa propre question.

-Regarde, là, disait Daichi. Mets-toi à cette fenêtre.

Oikawa, incapable de penser, obéit. Ses yeux informèrent son cerveau éteint qu’il s’agissait du gymnase, où Karasuno, malgré les absences du capitaine et du vice-capitaine, s’entraînait encore.

-Tu vois Kageyama ?

Oikawa le repéra. Comment ne pas le remarquer ? Il était debout, près du filet ; short noir, T-shirt blanc. Son visage était tourné de trois quarts vers Oikawa, qu’il ne voyait pas ; sûrement cherchait-il du regard un de ses coéquipiers, ou alors était-il plongé dans des pensées profondes [il en donnait l’apparence. En réalité, il pensait à ce qu’il allait manger].

Et Tooru eut l’impression de voir quelque chose qu’il avait sous les yeux depuis longtemps, sans en avoir compris la réelle valeur, sans l’avoir vu grandir ; depuis les yeux bleus époustouflants jusqu’à la silhouette finement musclée. Et ce fut à ce moment précis que, dans la vision d’Oikawa (filtrée d’un cœur rose, d’une musique au piano et de paillettes), Tobio-chan remonta son T-shirt pour essuyer son visage en sueur, révélant au passage ses abdos et une capacité jusque là insoupçonnée à être sexy.

-Il rougit, murmura Suga.

-Il tremble, chuchota Daichi.

-J’entends son cœur qui bat d’ici.

-On devrait peut-être appeler une ambulance.

-Non, dit Daichi. Il a juste réussi le test.

Avec un mystérieux sourire, il ajouta :

-Il est amoureux.

-Il est amoureux ! répéta Suga.

-Je suis amoureux, murmura Oikawa, dont l’expression tenait à la fois de la joie la plus grande et du désespoir le plus total.

Il était toujours figé dans sa réalisation, et remarqua à peine Daichi qui saisissait sa main et la secouait vigoureusement, tout sourire :

-Bienvenue dans la grande famille de Karasuno, Oikawa !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ET VOILA~  
> Maintenant commence non plus la quête de la vérité, mais la quête de l'amour~


	6. Mort d'amour

Oikawa ne se souvenait pas d’être rentré chez lui et s’être endormi dans son lit. Aussi cherchait-il à savoir où et pourquoi il était allongé.

En ouvrant les yeux, il se rendit subitement compte qu’il gisait par terre, toujours hors du gymnase de Karasuno.

-Son cœur a lâché, tu crois ? Il est mort ? s’effrayait  la voix de M. Rafraîchissant.

-Non, il s’est juste évanoui, le rassurait le capitaine.

-Il a dû s’évanouir de bonheur ! s’exclama Suga, soudain avec ravissement. C’est trop mignon !

Je suis toujours coincé entre ces deux là, songea Oikawa, par ailleurs toujours étendu sur le sol. A peine avait-il fait cette constation que la terre se mit à bouger sous sa joue, comme à l’approche d’un troupeau. En effet, le reste de l’équipe commençait à s’inquiéter de l’absence de leurs terminales et venaient voir ce qui se passait.

-Daichi ! Suga ! Tout va bien ? lança quelqu’un, peut-être le chauve.

-Ils l’ont tué ! Ils l’ont tué ! cria quelqu’un d’autre, sûrement le libéro, qui avait la voix beaucoup trop joyeuse pour dire des choses pareilles. Trop bien !

La palme revint sans aucun doute, et comme d’habitude, à Tsukishima, qui commenta :

-Eh bien, le Roi, qu’est ce que tu attends ? Va embrasser ta belle au bois dormant !

-Tu vas arrêter de m’appeler comme ça, tout de suite, grogna Tobio.

Oikawa se redressa immédiatement en position assise et vit des étoiles. Enfin, il voyait des étoiles parce qu’il s’était redressé trop vite, pas du tout (mais alors pas du tout) parce que Kageyama était là.

-Qui vous a dit d’arrêter l’entraînement ? les grondait Daichi. Ce qu’on dit à notre gendre ne vous regarde pas !

Puis il s’interrompit, se rendant probablement compte que ses mots avaient été plus vite que sa pensée. Il éluda donc en affirmant son autorité :

-Retournez au gymnase et étirez-vous, plutôt !

-On vous racontera plus tard, ajouta Suga, souriant, en levant les pouces.

-Ou pas, intervint immédiatement Oikawa, en se relevant avec peine.

Pour une fois, la chance semblait lui sourire, puisque l’équipe retourna en grommelant vers le gymnase. On ne put cependant pas empêcher Tanaka de se retourner pour lui montrer les dents (un comportement qu’Oikawa avait déjà pu observer, notamment chez Chien Enragé), ni Tsukishima  de rigoler à la manière d’une porte qui grince.

Dès qu’ils eurent disparu de son champ de vision –son champ de vision n’allant en réalité pas bien loin hors du dos de Kageyama-, Oikawa se retourna vers Suga et Daichi, avec l’impression d’être face à un léger problème.

-Je vous souhaite beaucoup de bonheur, déclara Daichi avec solennité. Vous formez un très joli couple.

-Euh, en fait, bégaya Oikawa, on n’est pas vraiment un couple…

-Comment ça, pas un couple ? Vous n’êtes quand même pas…

Aucun son ne sortit de la bouche de Daichi, mais ses lèvres articulaient « plan cul ». 

-Moi, avoir Tobio en plan cul ? Et pourquoi pas fumer, aussi ? ricana Oikawa, mais qui, au fond, avait comme une impression de déjà-vu. Pas mon truc.

Il essayait de se faire passer pour le gars qui a déjà tout vu et tout fait, mais rougissait comme une collégienne à la simple idée d’un bisou sur la joue. Et, a fortiori, de se découvrir des sentiments amoureux (presque) insoupçonnés.

-C’est plutôt un genre de… couple unilatéral ? tenta-t-il. Ou plutôt, un presque couple unilatéral ? Enfin… un demi presque couple unilatéral ?

L’expression confuse à l’extrême de Daichi et Suga le poussa à s’exprimer plus clairement –et plus douloureusement :

-Je crois qu’il ne sait pas qu’on est ensemble.

Il se plaqua immédiatement les deux mains sur la bouche. Etait-ce la rumeur qui lui était montée à la tête, que tout le monde tenait pour valide ? Lui-même se serait-il donc fait berner ? Tout penaud, il reprit sur un ton d’excuse :

-Enfin, on n’est pas vraiment ensemble…

Pas du tout ensemble, pour être vraiment honnête, mais Oikawa estimait que 1. Daichi et Suga n’avaient pas besoin de le savoir ; 2. Qu’il était assez séduisant –que dis-je ! séduisant à l’extrême, après tout n’était-ce pas le grand, l’unique, le sublime Oikawa Tooru ?-  pour essayer de draguer Tobio et que 3. Comme en l’occurrence il était un dragueur expérimenté et plein de succès, l’affaire devrait être bouclée en quelques jours. 

-En fait, il ne m’a jamais clairement avoué ses sentiments, expliqua Oikawa.

Maintenant en pleine confiance de son plan, il se passa une main contrariée dans les cheveux et afficha une expression tristoune qu’il n’eut même pas besoin de feindre.

-Mais… Il porte tes vêtements, s’étonna Suga. C’est une marque de fierté, non ?

Ou de stupidité, ce qui était tout aussi crédible, soupira mentalement Oikawa. Mais la thèse de Suga ne pouvait pas être écartée aussi légèrement –et surtout alors qu’elle flattait autant son ego, plus ou moins malmené ces derniers temps.

-Une marque de fierté, hm…

-Et il a dormi chez toi, ce n’est pas ça ? intervint Daichi.

Il n’était pas tout à fait conscient à ce moment-là, eut envie de répondre Oikawa ; par miracle, il tint sa langue. Le problème était qu’il ne comprenait pas Tobio, et que personne ne semblait le comprendre. Saleté de génie, songea-t-il, à être seul dans son petit monde.

Voyant qu’il ne répondait pas et restait songeur, le capitaine demanda, plus grave que jamais :

-Mais toi, tu as des sentiments pour lui, n’est-ce pas ?

Peut-être que penser à ses grands yeux bleus  et l’appeler « adorable » n’était _pas_ normal, en effet. Peut-être qu’avoir réagi avec autant d’excès en ayant cru qu’il était en couple n’était _pas_ normal. Et peut-être que le fait que cette rumeur ne le dérange pas autant qu’elle aurait dû n’était _pas_ normal non plus.

-J’en ai, avoua-t-il, la gorge nouée.

-Je pense que c’est simplement dans la personnalité de Kageyama de ne pas le montrer, avança Suga. Mais peut-être que tu devrais demander à des gens qui le connaissent mieux que nous. Hinata, peut-être ?

Oikawa trouvait cette idée plutôt bonne, mais n’eut pas le temps de remercier M. Rafraîchissant qu’un cri perçant provint du gymnase, suivi de nombreuses exclamations. Le capitaine et vice-capitaine partirent en courant voir ce qui se passait, laissant Oikawa figé dans ses réflexions.

-TANAKA, NISHINOYA ! criait la voix de Daichi depuis le gymnase, qu’on entendait très nettement de l’extérieur.  ARRÊTEZ ÇA, VOUS LUI FAITES MAL !

(Peut-être était-ce son imagination, mais Oikawa crut entendre le rire de Tsukishima).

Comme il se faisait tard, et que les révélations successives de la journée le laissaient épuisé et perplexe, Oikawa décida de rentrer. Il s’achemina donc vers la sortie, espérant que les bus passaient encore, quand, pour la deuxième fois, une voix l’interpella :

-Oikawa-san !

Sursautant, il s’efforça de réarranger ses cheveux et cacher ses joues rouges avant de se retourner, improviser un clin d’œil et bafouiller :

-To-Tobio-chan !

Je ne suis pas prêt à me déclarer maintenant, pensa-t-il, paniqué. Je n’ai pas de bague, pas de fleurs, pas de… -son affolement grimpa quand Tobio s’inclina devant lui. Un peu essoufflé après l’avoir poursuivi, il sortit de son sac le T-shirt bleu turquoise et le caleçon, soigneusement pliés.

-Excuse-moi de te les avoir empruntés, déclara humblement Kageyama.

Oikawa hésita un instant puis sourit largement:

-Tu peux les garder. Après tout… C’est ta marque de fierté.

Sur ce, il lui fit un clin d’œil très lourd (ça aurait été dommage que Kageyama le manque, et puis, il n’avait pas appris à faire des clins d’œil pour rien).

Tobio resta immobile, l’air un peu confus.

-Tu… me les donnes ? demande-t-il avec hésitation. Mais c’est le maillot de ton lycée.

-C’est vrai, réalisa Oikawa soudain bien embêté. Bon, ce n’est rien. Tu sais, je suis plutôt connu dans mon lycée. Je suis quelqu’un d’influent, quoi (il refit un clin d’œil). Ils ne refuseront pas de m’en donner un nouveau.

Kageyama hocha simplement la tête puis marmonna :

-Tu peux arrêter de faire des clins d’œil ?

-Pourquoi, ça te gêne ? demanda Oikawa en haussant les sourcils et embrayant sur un autre clin d’œil.

-Ça ne te va pas, déclara Kageyama de but en blanc.

-Oooh, siffla Oikawa intéressé et joueur. Alors Tobio-chan, dis moi ce qui m’irait bien ?

-Le silence.

Ce vœu fut exaucé par le long blanc qui suivit. Oikawa, figé et les yeux vides, venait de perdre sa dernière once de fierté. Il entendait le vent passer entre Kageyama et lui.

-Tobio-chan…, murmura-t-il  après un long moment. Je sais que tu aimes imiter les gens. Mais s’il te plaît, ne fais pas ton Iwa-chan.

-Ce n’est pas le cas, le rassura Kageyama.

Oikawa plissa les yeux et gonfla les joues.

-Je pensais vraiment que tu étais le plus gentil de mes cadets, mais tu es le pire, en fait !

-Ah bon, tu pensais ça ?

-Ne change pas de sujet ! Je me sens offensé, là ! Regarde, je pleure –et ne pousse pas l’audace à me demander si je veux un mouchoir !

-Tu ne pleures pas du tout.

-Je pleure à l’intérieur ! cria Oikawa en agitant les bras tel un poulpe. Tu n’es vraiment pas possible, Tobio-chan ! Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que ça tombe sur toi !?

-Que quoi tombe sur moi ? demanda Kageyama.

-RIEN !

Il se détourna  -pourquoi fallait-il que tout finisse toujours comme ça, avec Tobio ? Sa stratégie de drague échouait lamentablement. Il allait devoir faire mieux que ça. Et, alors qu’il attendait son bus en jetant des regards vexés vers Karasuno, déjà des stratégies d’approche travaillaient au fond de sa cervelle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Les choses sont lancées ! Si jamais vous avez des idées, n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part en commentaire, si ça peut être drôle j'essaierai de le placer ! ^-^


	7. Le soutien d'une équipe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour à tous !   
> Je poste en ce triste lundi de rentrée...   
> Comme pour Memento, les vacances ont été profitables à mon écriture (mais non à mes devoirs...) et, si Memento met toujours un certain temps à être écrit, lu, relu, je suis en mesure d'affirmer que la publication de cette fanfiction-ci demeurera régulière !   
> Aussi retrouvons-nous Oikawa de retour à Seijoh, le temps d'une petite pause dans la narration pour se faire plaisir ^^   
> Bonne lecture !

 -Le silence ?

Il y eut un moment de pause, puis Iwaizumi éclata d’un rire franc, suivi par les autres terminales. Oikawa, mortifié, commençait à regretter d’avoir raconté la scène de la veille à ses coéquipiers, profitant que les premières et secondes ne soient pas encore arrivés dans la salle de club. Là, ils étaient tous morts de rire après avoir appris la manière dont Kageyama l’avait reclaqué.

-C’est un bon, déclara Iwa-chan. Et puis, ça te fait du bien de te faire charrier un peu.

-Je me fais _tout le temps_ charrier, lui fit amèrement remarquer Oikawa.

Et par tout le monde, ce qui était pire. Sa fierté était considérablement abîmée après les derniers événements, et, s’il n’aimait pas vraiment ça, c’était pour le plus grand plaisir de ses coéquipiers.

-J’avoue, c’était violent, commenta Matsukawa, fort réjoui de la petite histoire.

-Oikawa se fait dominer, ajouta Hanamaki avec un large sourire.

-Mais peut-être qu’il aime ça, Makki.

-Je dirais même qu’il adore ça, Mattsun.

-Stop ! s’exclama Oikawa en prenant sa tête dans ses mains. Vous me rendez fous !

Il n’en fallut pas plus pour relancer la machine infernale :

-Fou ? Mais tu es déjà fou.

-Et même complètement taré.

-On ne drogue pas nos cadets, nous, hein Makki? persifla Matsukawa.

Iwaizumi, qui jusque là se changeait tranquillement dans son coin sans plus se soucier des histoires de cœur d’Oikawa, se retourna brutalement.

-PARDON !?

Les deux compères portèrent les mains à la bouche, comprenant qu’ils avaient parlé trop fort, et Oikawa envisagea de simuler un malaise pour s’en sortir –ayant acquis l’expérience de l’évanouissement pas plus tard que la veille à Karasuno.

La porte s’ouvrit tout d’un coup sur Kindaichi et Kunimi, ce qui coupa court à ce qui promettait d’être une scène particulièrement sanglante.

-Bonjour ? salua timidement Kindaichi.

Son regard coupable quand il rencontra le sien rappela à Oikawa que c’était lui, Kindaichi, qui avait crié les rumeurs dans les couloirs d’Aoba et détruit sa réputation en public. Ce qu’il voulait, apparemment, se faire pardonner au plus vite et à sa manière :

-Oikawa, dit-il d’une petite voix, je trouve que tu es très beau aujourd’hui.

-Tu l’as pas bien regardé, répliqua Iwaizumi.

-Ils tournent tous gays, ou quoi ? murmura Hanamaki, tout en se penchant _très_ près de Matsukawa.

-Pourquoi _aujourd’hui_  ? demanda Oikawa en fronçant les sourcils. Je suis _toujours_ beau.

Kindaichi était tétanisé au milieu de ce débordement de violence inattendu. Il se tourna, en désespoir de cause, vers Kunimi, cherchant son soutien ; mais Kunimi se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel et soupirer, ce qui, avec le sarcasme, était sa méthode d’expression préférée.

(Oikawa, soit dit en passant, se demandait ce qui s’était passé à Kitagawa Daiichi après son départ pour que ses cadets aient tous perdu leurs capacités sociales de la sorte).

-Alors, Oikawa, quand est-ce que tu nous présentes officiellement ton petit copain ? lança  négligemment Kunimi en posant son sac.

Les terminales se tournèrent vers lui avec un sourire moqueur ; Kunimi, visiblement très fier de sa question, semblait se féliciter de mettre ainsi Oikawa dans l’embarras. Face à une situation aussi vicieuse, il avait plusieurs options :

-Répondre mine de rien « Quel copain ? » et se faire allumer par toutes les variantes de « le passeur de Karasuno » «Kageyama Tobio » « le Roi du Terrain » ou encore « ton cadet ».

-Donner une date au hasard, en espérant avoir séduit Tobio avant ; quelque chose comme, au moins, le 6 octobre 2023.

-Feindre un malaise, puisqu’apparemment il y tenait vraiment.

A la place, il répondit avec sérieux :

-Quand il se rendra compte de nos sentiments réciproques.

Kindaichi, qui essayait de se faire discret depuis l’échec de son compliment, s’étouffa violemment.

-Et comment tu comptes lui faire comprendre ça ? demanda Kunimi, qui ne pouvait s’empêcher d’arborer un demi-sourire ironique. Parce qu’il faut que tu saches que « Kageyama » et « comprendre » vont assez rarement ensemble.

-J’ai pu le constater par moi-même, soupira Oikawa agacé. Mais j’ai un plan. Je dois voir Hinata ce soir, après l’entraînement, pour mettre au point ma stratégie d’approche.

-Hinata ?

Iwaizumi sa plaqua la paume de la main sur les yeux et le front, l’air consterné.

-Hinata, te donner des conseils de drague ? Vraiment, Oikawa ?

-C’est le meilleur ami de Tobio, se défendit Oikawa. C’est le passeur remplaçant de Karasuno qui me l’a dit.

-Regardez ça, lança Hanamaki, notre capitaine qui fricote avec les adversaires.

-C’est du beau, ajouta Matsukawa.                                                       

Certes, demander à Hinata des conseils pour approcher Tobio ne semblait pas être l’idée du siècle. Mais il avait été utile pour découvrir la vérité sur Ushijima, alors Oikawa lui accordait le minimum syndical de confiance.

-Je suis sûr que ça va le faire, dit-il, tâchant de retrouver sa contenance. Donnez-moi une, non, deux semaines, et Tobio ne pourra plus se passer de moi.

-Le pauvre, soupira Mattsun. Tu veux vraiment lui infliger ça ?

Oikawa attendit un instant que la pression retombe, puis demanda, soudain sincère :

-Vraiment, vous n’avez pas de problème avec ça ? Je veux dire, avec lui et moi ?

-Avec toi oui, mais avec lui non, marmonna Iwaizumi.

-Iwa-chan !

-Je pense que ça pose surtout un problème à tes groupies, remarqua Hanamaki.

-Tant que tu ne lui donnes pas nos stratégies de match…, intervint Kindaichi.

-Par contre, s’il peut te donner les siennes…, murmura Kunimi.

Oikawa fit mine d’essuyer une larme :

-Oh, les gars, vous êtes vraiment les meilleurs !

-On sait, répondirent en cœur Hanamaki et Matsukawa.

Ils sortirent de la salle de club ; ça faisait longtemps qu’on n’avait pas vu Oikawa rayonner de la sorte. L’aval de ses coéquipiers semblait le motiver et le réjouir au-delà de toute mesure et il bondissait littéralement vers le gymnase, ayant hâte d’en découdre avec l’entraînement, et surtout avec Hinata, pour tirer de lui toutes les informations, toutes les techniques, toutes les idées possibles pour atteindre son but : conquérir Tobio.

-Eh bien, soupira Iwaizumi en le voyant gambader devant eux, on n’est pas sortis de l’auberge.


	8. Les pros de la drague

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tout le monde finit par soutenir le projet Oikage...

-Tobio-chan, je suis le volley et tu es le ballon. Sans toi, je n’existe pas.

Oikawa fit un adorable sourire, les yeux allumés d’espoir.

-Non, non, déclara Hinata. Ça ne va pas du tout.

-Pourquoi ?

-Tu n’es pas le volley ! s’écria Hinata en agitant les bras et en faisant les gros yeux. Le volley, c’est cool !

Ils étaient assis à leur table habituelle, chez Sakanoshita, chacun devant une crème glacée, pour ne pas changer les bonnes habitudes et reprendre les calories qu’ils avaient perdues à l’entraînement. Oikawa essayait de chercher comment faire comprendre à Tobio ses sentiments, dans un langage que Kageyama pouvait comprendre –le volley.

-Tu as une meilleure idée, peut-être ? répliqua Oikawa, piqué au vif.

-Tu l’attrapes par le bras et tu lui dis que tu l’aimes !

Oikawa crissa des dents à entendre cette vérité si crument énoncée.

-Et puis, tu l’embrasses, conclut Hinata, visiblement très influencé par ce qu’il voyait à la télé.

-Bien, c’est une bonne idée, commenta Oikawa, avant d’achever : si on était à Hollywood. Maintenant, dans la vie réelle ?

-Ah ? Ah, je ne sais pas.

Oikawa soupira ; définitivement pas l’idée du siècle. A défaut de stratégie, peut-être pouvait-il toujours glaner quelques informations ?

-Tu crois que Tobio m’aime ? demanda-t-il rêveusement, le menton dans la paume de la main et le regard perdu dans le lointain.

Hinata releva vers lui son visage barbouillé de crème glacée avec des yeux ronds.

-Che chais pas, répondit-il, les joues arrondies.

C’est à ce moment que le vendeur-coach, jusque là discret, se mit à tousser ostensiblement.

-Qu’est-che que vous en penchez, coach ? lui demanda Hinata en se retournant sur sa chaise.

Ukai n’attendait apparemment que l’occasion de quitter le comptoir, car il tira aussitôt une chaise pour s’asseoir avec eux, et sortit de son tablier une ardoise qu’il posa sur la table.

-On va parler stratégie, déclara-t-il avec sérieux, brandissant son feutre Velléda.

Il fit un rond sur l’ardoise et déclara :

-Voilà la cible. C’est Kageyama.

-Je le voyais plutôt comme un carré, commenta Hinata.

-Ou un cœur ? ajouta Oikawa en battant des cils.

-Un cercle, trancha le coach.

Hinata le regardait avec fascination, découvrant Ukai sous un jour encore inconnu.

-Coach, vous draguez souvent ? demanda-t-il béat.

-Non, mais la séduction, c’est comme le volley !

Et Oikawa, ne pouvant se retenir du jeu de mots, susurra :

-Oh, dites-moi qu’on va jouer en passeur pénétrant ! 

Ce qui créa. Un. Blanc. Enorme.

-On va plutôt essayer de vous mettre sur le même terrain, toussota Ukai pour y couper court.

Dans le toussotement, Oikawa crut entendre « contrôle tes hormones », mais ne fut pas sûr. Même s’il fallait avouer que ce n’était pas le bruit habituel d’un toussotement.

Ukai, visiblement impatient de montrer ses stratégies, fit une flèche à partir du cercle.

-Bien, première chose ; que sait-on sur Kageyama ?

-Il est « graaah » ! s’écria Hinata en mimant un prédateur.

Ukai écrivit donc « graaah » au bout de la flèche et hocha la tête d’un air satisfait.

-Attendez, vous êtes sûrs que ça va m’aider à le draguer ? demanda Oikawa un peu perplexe. Est-ce qu’on ne devrait pas essayer de chercher comment je pourrais le revoir, par exemple le week-end prochain ?

-Ah, ça va être compliqué ! s’écria soudain Ukai en se frappant la tête. J’avais oublié, c’est ce week-end-là que les équipes de Tokyo viennent ici !

-Oui ! s’écria Hinata.

Oikawa resta de marbre, totalement indifférent à cette nouvelle ; il ne connaissait pas les équipes de Tokyo, et tout ce qu’il voyait là, c’était que c’était un week-end de perdu. Hinata, ne le voyant apparemment pas transcendé par la nouvelle, essaya de lui faire comprendre :

-Les chats ! Les hiboux !

-C’est un zoo ? interrogea Oikawa. Pour en revenir à un autre animal, comment est-ce que je drague Tobio, moi ?

-Ah, oui, reprit Ukai. Eh bien, en une semaine, je pense que plusieurs angles d’attaque sont envisageables.

-Je pourrais simplement l’inviter à manger un truc, fit remarquer Oikawa, qui se demandait si le plus expert dans le domaine n’était pas lui-même.

Ukai et Hinata le regardèrent comme s’il était un nouveau prophète descendu du ciel.

-C’est pas bête du tout, ça !

-Et est-ce que vous savez si Tobio s’intéresse à… autre chose qu’au volley ?

Minute de silence, puis dénégation collective.

-Bon, soupira Oikawa. Je suppose que je vais le découvrir par moi-même. Vous croyez qu’il est libre demain soir après l’entraînement ? Qu’est-ce qu’il aime manger ?

-Tout ce qui se mange, répondit Hinata en haussant les épaules.

 -Même moi ? 

-Ce qui se mange, j’ai dit, répéta Hinata.

-Sinon oui, il est libre demain après l’entraînement, interrompit Ukai, avec un nouveau toussotement évocateur. Tu n’as qu’à venir devant le lycée, on lui dira d’aller te rejoindre.

Et s’il se sauve ? pensa Oikawa. Mais non, Tobio n’avait aucune raison de le fuir, n’est-ce pas ?

Il rentra donc chez lui heureux d’avoir des projets, et peut-être un peu stressé pour le lendemain –mais non, Oikawa Tooru n’était jamais stressé, et, alors là, encore moins d’avoir un rencard avec son meilleur rival. Dire qu’il passa la soirée devant son armoire à préparer ses vêtements du lendemain était tout à fait faux ; dire qu’il essaya d’imaginer tous les compliments liés au volley possibles était faux ; et dire qu’il s’endormit en pensant à un certain passeur adverse était le comble de l’absurde.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... même le coach !


	9. Opération séduction

-Tu vas quelque part, Oikawa ?

Dans la salle de club d’Aoba Johsai –témoin de tant de choses depuis le début de cette histoire-, les joueurs en train de se changer se retournèrent vers leur capitaine.

-Tu es toujours le dernier à être prêt, d’habitude, fit remarquer Iwaizumi.

Oikawa, habillé de pied en cap, en était au moment d’arranger ses cheveux devant un miroir –miroir, bien sûr, collé sur la porte de son casier-, alors que ses coéquipiers en étaient encore à enlever leurs genouillères.

-Je vais manger en ville, ce soir, annonça-t-il tout triomphant.

-Oh, tu as un rendez-vous avec Kageyama ?

Oikawa fit un sourire malicieux :

-Exactement. Enfin, il ne le sait pas encore. Mais tout Karasuno me soutient, alors dans quelques jours à peine,  il me tombe dans les bras.

-Te tombe dans les bras ? Tu comptes lui faire un croche-pied ? commenta Hanamaki.

-J’entends pas les rageux, répondit Oikawa, qui, prenant son sac d’une main et ouvrant la porte de l’autre, se glissa au-dehors.

En arrivant devant les grilles de Karasuno, il ne manqua pas de rajuster ses vêtements, sa cravate et ses cheveux pour la énième fois. Il n’y a pas de raison qu’il refuse, se rassura-t-il ; personne, et encore moins Tobio, ne refuserait de la nourriture gratuite.

 Il se redressa, nerveux, lorsqu’il entendit approcher le duo de Karasuno, extrêmement reconnaissable à ses cris perçants, tour à tour excités et agressifs. Lorsqu’ils le virent, Hinata fit un grand sourire et un clin d’œil complice, tandis que Tobio prit une expression suspicieuse.

-Ça par exemple ! s’écria Hinata tout content d’être un Villageois A dans cette histoire.

Il prit une expression faussement surprise, mais qui faisait quand même plus faussement que surprise.

-Le Grand Roi ! cria-t-il. Tu as vu, Kageyama ! Mais que fait-il devant notre lycée ? Je suis très étonné !

(Le texte était trop travaillé pour laisser un doute sur la crédibilité.)

-Il n’y a qu’à lui demander, répondit Kageyama.

Il s’approcha avec un mélange de curiosité et de méfiance, comme on regarde une méduse échouée sur une plage:

-Bonsoir. Qu’est-ce que tu fais ici ?

-Je viens chercher quelque chose, répondit Oikawa en penchant la tête de côté.

Il vit, dans sa vision périphérique, Hinata s’esquiver avec force sourires et pouces levés d’encouragement.

-Ouais, tu n’as toujours pas récupéré tes vêtements, signala Tobio, pensant que c’était de ça qu’il s’agissait. Ils sont chez moi.

-Oh, mes précieux vêtements ! Quelle honte. Il va falloir faire quelque chose pour compenser ça, Tobio-chan.

-Mais c’est toi qui m’as dit de les garder, je-

-Chut.

Oikawa étouffa ses protestations en lui posant un doigt sur les lèvres ; le mode drague était activé. Il s’extasia intérieurement de ce premier contact ; Tobio loucha pour regarder son index, mais ne flancha pas.

-Tu n’as qu’à me donner tes vêtements en échange, minauda-t-il.

Tobio s’apprêtait à protester, mais Oikawa secoua la tête et ajouta :

-Et comme intérêt… Je prends aussi ce qu’il y a dedans.

Les méninges de Kageyama semblèrent s’activer ; Oikawa pouvait presque voir les rouages tourner sous son front. Il préféra lui épargner cette épreuve :

-C’est-à-dire toi tout entier, mon adorable petit cadet.

Son index effleura délicatement la lèvre inférieure de Kageyama. Il avait parlé tout bas, sensuellement, rivant ses yeux de braise au fond des prunelles de Tobio ; une vue qui aurait fait éclater un thermomètre.

Il recula un peu et fit un sourire mutin :

-Tu as de la chance, c’est mon jour de générosité, aujourd’hui : je t’emmène manger dehors.

-Ah, répondit Kageyama, quelque peu surpris. Euh, d’accord. Si tu veux.

-Merveilleux, commenta Oikawa avec un sourire qui aurait ébloui un aveugle.

Il se mit donc en marche, ravi de son succès. Kageyama le suivit, et Oikawa ajusta le pas pour qu’ils marchent côte à côte. C’était le moment de lancer quelques phrases flatteuses au hasard, auxquelles il avait déjà pensé la veille au soir.

-Mon T-shirt te va beaucoup mieux qu’à moi, dit-il donc. Il fait ressortir tes yeux.

-Ah ? Merci, répondit simplement Tobio.

Il ne semblait pas très réceptif sur ce genre de remarques, alors Oikawa sortit directement l’artillerie lourde :

\- Tu es toujours sûr de ne pas vouloir, pour le service… ?

Kageyama, jusque-là dans une attitude assez fermée, les mains dans les poches, la tête baissée et les yeux vers le sol, sembla se réveiller, comme si le prononcer le mot « service » équivalait à appuyer sur le bouton « on ». 

-Hm, après mûre réflexion, peut-être que je voudrais bien recevoir tes conseils, murmura-t-il enfin.

Et il ajouta nonchalamment :

-Après tout, ton service est quand même mieux que celui d’Ushijima.

Oikawa dut y mettre toute sa volonté pour ne pas hurler de bonheur et lui déclarer sa flamme immédiatement. Ce fut assez difficile, mais il parvint à se réfréner (pour une fois ; n’oublions pas qu’il gâchait même ses propres missions espionnage) et l’entraîna dans le restaurant le plus proche.

-Nous sommes deux, dit-il au serveur en rentrant, en lui adressant un clin d’œil l’air de dire « trouve-moi un coin discret et romantique ».

Une fois assis dans un coin relativement isolé, Oikawa se décida à relancer la conversation :

-Tobio-chan, commença-t-il donc solennellement. La vie est comme le volley-ball, et je voudrais jouer sur ton terrain.

Kageyama écarquilla les yeux :

-Comment ça, tu veux venir à Karasuno ?

Oikawa soupira. Il s’en était douté, mais les choses s’annonçaient encore plus ardues que prévu.

-Comment dire…, reprit-il. Si la vie était un match de volley… J’aimerais aller jusqu’au tie-break avec toi.

Tobio ne répondit pas. Oikawa était en train de fondre de sa propre déclaration, trouvant que c’était quelque chose d’absolument magnifique, et qu’il devait le noter dans un coin de sa tête pour le jour de son mariage –enfin, déjà fallait-il faire comprendre ça à l’heureux élu.

Juste au moment où il pensait à arrêter sa poésie incomprise et lancer une attaque frontale, un serveur arriva pour prendre leurs commandes.

-Je voudrais quelque chose de bon, comme le garçon en face de moi, lança Oikawa avec un sourire en coin et –il ne put s’en empêcher- un clin d’œil.

Le serveur lança un regard à Kageyama, affalé sur sa chaise, avec son expression morose habituelle, et sembla pour le moins perplexe. Finalement, ils passèrent commande ; Kageyama, Dieu merci, semblait assez raisonnable pour ne pas prendre un plat trop cher.

-Alors, lança tranquillement Oikawa, exploitant le peu de connaissances qu’il avait. Les équipes de Tokyo arrivent bientôt, c’est ça ?

-Oui, répondit Tobio, qui s’enthousiasma : je vais encore pouvoir observer le passeur de Fukurodani !

Oikawa fronça les sourcils :

-Qui c’est, lui ? Pourquoi tu le regardes ? Pas de trop près, hein ?

Et, tel un moulin à paroles, il embraya :

-D’ailleurs, pourquoi tu veux regarder un passeur ? Tu sais que tu as devant toi le meilleur passeur de la préfecture d’il y a trois ans ? Tu le sais, tu étais là, ne mens pas, je m’en souviens très bien. Qu’est ce que le passeur de Fukurodani a de plus que moi ? Je suis sûr qu’il est moche, en plus. Et qu’il ne sert pas bien. Il a proposé de t’apprendre à servir, _lui_  ? Hein ? Moi, oui. Alors, observe-moi à la place. Observe-moi, Tobio-chan! Regarde, je suis en face de toi !

Kageyama obéit, ses yeux se portèrent sur lui. Aussi  Oikawa reprit-il une attitude séductrice ; il posa son coude sur la table, son menton dans sa main, le tout en se penchant vers Tobio. Il avança son autre main sur la table –les chances que Tobio saisisse le message, et en l’occurrence sa main, étaient extrêmement faibles, mais autant essayer.

Bien entendu, Tobio demeura bien à côté de la plaque, et, bras croisés, continua de dévisager son aîné. Oikawa guetta une lueur de passion soudaine, peut-être espérait-il une espèce de coup de foudre, une réalisation subite comme celle qui lui était tombée dessus à Karasuno ; que Kageyama, soudain, renverse la table et s’écrie qu’il voulait… –non, non, non, Oikawa, _contrôle tes hormones_ , résonna dans sa tête une voix qui ressemblait à celle du coach de Karasuno.

Oikawa ne quitta sa pose aguicheuse que lorsque le serveur lui posa son plat sous le nez. Ils commencèrent à manger, et Tooru n’avait jamais vu quelqu’un engloutir ses aliments aussi vite que Kageyama. Il devait donc se hâter de mettre à l’œuvre la stratégie de drague n°512 :

-Je peux goûter ton plat ?

Il avait utilisé sa voix la plus mielleuse, la plus séductrice, celle à laquelle personne n’aurait jamais dit « non », pas même Iwa-chan. Mais Kageyama, les joues toutes rondes, releva sur lui des yeux outrés, comme si Oikawa venait d’insulter le volley-ball.

-S’il te plaît ? ajouta Tooru, en agitant sa fourchette.

Tobio plissa les yeux. De toute évidence, partager la nourriture ne faisait pas partie de ses habitudes d’animal solitaire. Il considéra Oikawa un instant, puis finit par consentir, d’un grognement et d’un hochement de tête.

Une petite victoire, apparemment. Oikawa s’efforça de porter la nourriture à sa bouche d’une manière absolument sexy –et la chaleur de la scène avoisinait alors celle d’un volcan en éruption- mais Tobio semblait s’être re-concentré sur son assiette et ne pas voir ce qui se passait en face de lui.

Forcément, Oikawa termina de manger bien après son cadet, mais il s’employait à transformer chaque fourchette en démonstration –il faut bien l’avouer- à caractère hautement érotique. C’est Tobio, étonnamment, qui relança la conversation :

-Et… du coup, le service, tu me l’apprendrais vraiment ? Genre…  comment je peux augmenter ma détente ?

-Oh, oui, susurra Oikawa. Je t’apprendrai comment, d’un saut, tu peux t’envoler dans les airs…

-Ah ?

-Jusqu’au septième ciel, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire plein de promesses.

Kageyama hocha la tête d’un air pas tout à fait convaincu, probablement n’avait-il pas compris. Oikawa préféra ne pas insister –un jour, peut-être, et même probablement, il comprendrait.

Une fois qu’ils furent repus, Oikawa alla payer et remercia le serveur au passage. Il faisait déjà noir quand ils sortirent, et un vent frais soufflait. Tooru saisit l’occasion de lancer la méthode de drague n°684 :

-Il fait froid ! Tobio-chan, prête-moi ta veste ?

-Mais c’est ma veste, marmonna Kageyama.

-Mais tu as mon T-shirt. On sera à égalité, comme ça.

Tobio leva les yeux au ciel –mais, _mais_ MAIS il descendit la fermeture éclair de sa veste de Karasuno, la fit glisser de ses épaules et la tendit à Oikawa sans le regarder. Celui-ci la saisit, bouche ouverte, larmes aux yeux. Il ne s’était pas attendu à ce que ça fonctionne.

-Alors tu m’aimes aussi, murmura-t-il.

-Quoi ?

-Super, merci, corrigea-t-il aussitôt en enfilant la veste.

Ils marchèrent jusqu’à l’arrêt de bus ; Oikawa était en train de se dire que peut-être que toute sa séduction fonctionnait –mais il n’en avait jamais douté, de toute façon, quelle idée !

Ça allait être le moment de se dire au revoir, et Oikawa commençait à se demander si ce n’était pas le moment de tenter sa chance. Après tout, il ne savait pas quand il reverrait Tobio, puisque les équipes de Tokyo allaient occuper tout un week-end. Mais on n’embrasse pas au bout du premier rendez-vous, _surtout quand l’autre n’a pas compris que c’est un rendez-vous_ , pas vrai ?

-J’espère que tu vas bien t’amuser ce week-end, dit-il lorsqu’il vit les phares de son bus au loin. Ne t’approche pas trop du passeur, là… Et puis, on se recroisera probablement un de ces jours.

-Oui, répondit simplement Tobio.

Il zyeuta sa veste, qu’Oikawa portait toujours –ou alors, se dit Tooru, il me déshabille du regard- mais il était plus probable qu’il regarde sa veste- cependant, il ne fit pas de commentaire. Oikawa monta dans le bus sans oser initier un rapprochement, après tout la soirée avait déjà été assez riche. Le bus démarra, et il fit un petit signe de main à Tobio (accompagné d’un baiser volant, au cas où il n’avait pas été assez explicite).

Sur la route, il sortit son téléphone, tout impatient de raconter sa soirée à Iwaizumi. Un bout de langue dépassant au coin de ses lèvres, les yeux rivés sur l’écran, il écrivit avec toute sa naïve conviction :

« Iwa-chan, je crois qu’il est raide dingue de moi »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonsoir à tous !   
> J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ^^   
> Un peu d'espoir semble se profiler pour Oikawa ! La semaine prochaine, retour à Seijôh et débrief de la soirée ^^


	10. Une autre forme de drogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nous sommes lundi -et le lundi, c'est le jour de l'update !   
> Petit chapitre de transition, qui amorce le dénouement de cette fic :3   
> Bonne lecture !

Oikawa Tooru était connu à Aoba Johsai comme un lycéen au physique avantageux, populaire et traînant dans son sillage une horde de filles. Mais surtout, comme le glorieux capitaine de l’équipe de volley-ball de Seijô. Aussi, le fait qu’il se balade avec une veste « Karasuno volley-ball club » créait un léger malaise sur son passage.

-Oikawaaaa-senpaiiii ! criait une fille en larmes dans les couloirs. Ne quitte pas Aoba, s’il te plaîîît !

Mais ledit Oikawa-senpai ne se retourna pas pour la rassurer ; en fait, il avait l’air complètement shooté. Il avait les yeux à demi fermés, un large sourire rêveur, la démarche absente et un peu de travers. Complètement à l’ouest, il percuta un pilier au milieu du hall.

-Pardon, dit-il avec le même sourire éthéré.

Et il plongea le nez dans le col du gilet noir, inspira profondément, et continua à déambuler avec des yeux brillants.

-Iwaizumi, fais quelque chose, déclara Makki, qui, avec les autres terminales du club de volley, regardait la scène depuis une passerelle.

-Il est complètement bourré, fit remarquer quelqu’un derrière eux. Si le proviseur voit ça, il va le défoncer.

Et le courageux Iwaizumi se lança dans le hall à la poursuite de ce type qui l’appelait son meilleur ami. Il attrapa Oikawa par le bras au moment où celui-ci essayait de traverser une vitre, et le traîna littéralement jusqu’à la salle de club, « le QG » de notre histoire. Il le propulsa à l’intérieur : Oikawa se laissa tomber par terre et resta là sans bouger, sur le ventre, le visage à moitié blotti dans la veste.

-Bon, qu’est ce qui t’arrive encore ? s’énerva Iwaizumi, un peu lassé de le voir osciller entre un état d’excitation extrême et un état de larve.

-Tu as vu ? s’émerveilla Oikawa. C’est la veste de Tobio !

-En effet. Tu lui as volé ?

-Il me l’a donnée…

Oikawa prit une nouvelle fois une profonde inspiration, et Iwaizumi préféra oublier le visage orgasmique qu’il présenta alors.

-Il sent trop bon…, geignit Oikawa.

Iwaizumi s’assit à côté de lui en secouant la tête.

-Il t’a donné sa veste ? Vraiment ?

-Vraiment ! Ensuite, il va me donner son numéro de téléphone et son adresse. Puis son cœur, et sa virgi-

-STOP- Contrôle tes hormones, l’arrêta tout de suite Iwaizumi. Les choses ont l’air de bien se passer pour toi, alors. C’est presque étonnant.

La porte s’ouvrit alors, et Kindaichi et Kunimi débarquèrent dans la salle de club. Visiblement, ils avaient développé cette habitude d’arriver aux meilleurs moments, et, petit bonus du jour, ils étaient suivis par Matsukawa et Hanamaki (qui ne voulaient rien manquer du spectacle).

-Oooooh ! OOOOOH ! hurla Kindaichi, portant les mains à ses joues, quand il vit Oikawa toujours couché au sol. C’EST LA VESTE- LA VESTE DE-

-…de Kageyama Tobio, il faudrait croire, dit Kunimi.

-Mais il n’y a pas de nom dessus, alors Oikawa l’a peut-être juste empruntée à Hinata pour nous berner, fit remarquer Mattsun.

-Hinata porte du XS ! s’écria Oikawa en roulant sur le dos. Ça, c’est la veste de Tobio ! Tiens, Kunimi, sens-la !

Kunimi recula précipitamment :

-Non merci, je n’aime pas le contact avec les humains.

-Alors ça y est ? demanda avidement Kindaichi. Vous êtes ensemble ?

-On peut dire ça, minauda Oikawa. Ce n’est qu’une question de jours.

-Alors, tu peux déjà nous donner une date pour qu’on le rencontre ? demanda Kunimi.

Petit vicieux, acte II. Oikawa avait beau planer, il ne perdit pas son aplomb :

- _Je crois_ que vous le connaissez déjà.

-Mais on veut voir le roi du terrain amoureux ! s’exclama Kindaichi, qui paraissait beaucoup trop enthousiaste. Dis-nous quand !

Oikawa soupira. Il compta un instant sur ses doigts, fit ses estimations, et finalement annonça :

-Mercredi prochain ?

Ça lui laissait une semaine, délai qui lui paraissait audacieux, mais qui impressionnerait à coup sûr ses coéquipiers.

-S’il t’embrasse devant nous, déclara Makki visiblement joueur, je te rembourse tout le ramen que tu nous as payé l’autre jour.

-S’il refuse, eh bien tu paieras une deuxième tournée, renchérit Mattsun.

 -Très bien ! s’écria Oikawa. Je ne refuse jamais d’empocher de l’argent facile!

Il se redressa. D’autres joueurs commençaient à affluer, et l’entraînement allait bientôt commencer. A regret, il ôta la veste de Karasuno (non sans plonger la tête dedans une énième fois) et la rangea soigneusement dans son casier.

Maintenant que son T-shirt bleu était en possession de Tobio, il se distinguait des autres en portant un « banal » T-shirt alien –mais après tout, le capitaine se devait de se démarquer, arguait-il. Et puis, ses coéquipiers arrêtaient de se moquer de lui dès que c’était à son tour de servir.

C’est donc avec les avant-bras rouges vifs que l’équipe revint dans la salle, deux heures plus tard. Notre héros, leur capitaine, était déjà en train de songer à comment il pourrait revoir Kageyama lorsqu’il récupéra ses affaires dans son casier ; en allumant son téléphone, il vit qu’il avait un message d’un numéro inconnu, et, dans un sursaut d’espoir, crut que c’était Tobio.

« Salut Oikawa, ça va ? Je ne sais pas si tu sais, mais ce week-end, des équipes amies de Tokyo viennent jouer chez nous. Pour célébrer ça, on organise une grande fête samedi soir tous ensemble au gymnase de Karasuno, et on s’est dit que les joueurs avaient le droit de ramener leurs copains/copines. Kageyama est le seul concerné, en fait, mais du coup tu peux venir si tu veux et on t’accueillera avec grand plaisir. Sawamura Daichi »

Un large sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Une fête, l’occasion rêvée pour concrétiser les choses avec Tobio ; il répondit aussitôt à Daichi qu’il serait présent, et en quittant la salle de club, il lança négligemment :

-Les gars ? En fait, ce sera lundi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ambitieux... Peut-être trop ?


	11. Présentations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lundi, jour de publication~  
> Enfin, voilà le début de la fin de cette fic -l'arc de la fête, incluant les équipes de Tokyo, dont Kuroo et Bokuto seront, évidemment, emblématiques !  
> Bonne lecture !

Oikawa devait être au gymnase de Karasuno pour sept heures du soir, en sa qualité de VIP « copain de Kageyama ». Il passa les jours entre mercredi et samedi à se demander comment il allait s’habiller, et surtout, surtout, comment séduire définitivement Tobio, et ainsi rendre réel ce que tout le monde tenait déjà pour établi. Et, accessoirement, éviter de payer une deuxième tournée à ses coéquipiers en faisant en sorte que Kageyama soit tout à fait disposé à l’embrasser deux jours plus tard.

C’était tout à fait possible, essayait-il de se convaincre. Certes, il avait un peu fait le fanfaron en annonçant déjà lundi comme délai. Mais à cette soirée, il pouvait montrer tout son talent de séducteur, et il s’efforçait de se faire confiance. Et puis, les choses étaient déjà en bonne voie : après tout, ils avaient échangé des vêtements, mangé ensemble, et bien discuté (enfin, surtout Oikawa).

Que pouvait-il donc faire à cette soirée ? Exploiter l’alcool présent, certainement ; peut-être même inviter Tobio à danser un slow. Ce serait magnifique, songeait-il, déjà tout excité à l’idée d’avoir un contact aussi intime avec l’autre passeur. Il se demandait s’il était même possible qu’il emmène Kageyama chez lui –après tout, ce ne serait pas la première fois (mais ce serait mieux si Kageyama, cette fois, était conscient)…

Il ne savait pas trop quoi penser de la présence des autres équipes –qui étaient-ils, il n’en savait rien. Il espérait simplement qu’ils ne se mettent pas en travers de son chemin lorsqu’il essaierait de faire fonctionner ses diverses stratégies d’attaque.

Et le voilà donc, samedi à 18h, en train de se regarder dans le miroir de sa salle de bain sous tous les angles ; en résulta un vrai sprint pour avoir son bus. Le chauffeur lui lança un regard suspicieux et commenta en lui tendant un billet :

-Vous êtes bien sûr que vous voulez aller à Karasuno, cette fois ?

-Sûr et certain, certifia Oikawa en faisant un O avec son pouce et son index.

Il trouva les grilles de Karasuno ouvertes et s’aventura à l’intérieur, se demandant subitement s’il aurait dû acheter un bouquet de fleurs ou quelque chose pour Tobio. Mais il était trop tard, et le gymnase était déjà en vue, avec des ballons accrochés à la porte pour indiquer que c’était bien le lieu de la fête.

Il passa timidement la tête à l’intérieur, et, pourtant connu pour sa discrétion, il se fit immédiatement repérer :

-Ah, Oikawa ! Tu es là !

Suga et Daichi, debout à côté de l’entrée, lui adressèrent un grand sourire et des signes de main. Rassuré de trouver des visages familiers, il se dirigea vers eux.

-Je crois avoir vu Kageyama quelque part par là-bas, indiqua Suga avec un geste vague de la main. Essaie de repérer Hinata, tu le trouveras en même temps.

Repérer Hinata, même dans un gymnase bondé de joueurs de volley, était quelque chose d’extraordinairement facile ; visuellement, il fallait chercher une tache orange bondissante ; auditivement, il fallait chercher  les cris surexcités.

Oikawa se faufila entre les joueurs, dont il ne reconnaissait que ceux de Karasuno, en essayant de retrouver Hinata et Tobio. Il les identifia finalement dans un coin du gymnase, avec un joueur inconnu, pas très grand, avec des cheveux décolorés. Hinata lui parlait avec emphase, pendant que Tobio semblait s’ennuyer un peu –aussi, dès qu’il vit Oikawa, il s’en servit comme prétexte pour quitter la conversation.

-Eh, salut Oikawa-san, dit-il tranquillement. Je ne savais pas que tu venais.

-Ah bon ? répondit Oikawa en lui passant un bras autour des épaules. Pourtant c’est pour toi que je suis là, Tobio-chan.

Kageyama ne se dégagea pas, mais afficha une moue boudeuse.

-Alors, reprit Oikawa, tout content de se balader avec son futur petit-ami. Tu vas me présenter à tout le monde ?

-Je ne connais pas tout le monde, fit remarquer Tobio.

-On reste à deux, alors ? susurra Oikawa.

Ils croisèrent la manageuse brune de Karasuno, qui écarquilla les yeux sous ses lunettes lorsqu’elle les vit ensemble. Elle portait un plateau sur lequel étaient posés des gobelets remplis, qu’elle proposait aux joueurs, et elle tendit le plateau vers eux en commentant :

-Les secondes ont droit à deux verres seulement. Les autres, vous êtes censés être raisonnables.

-Plus tard, merci, répondit Kageyama.

-Je suis raisonnable, assura Oikawa en prenant deux gobelets.

Kiyoko leva les yeux au ciel et passa sa route. Oikawa glissa un des gobelets dans les mains de Kageyama, délaissant ses épaules –mais par pour longtemps, ricana-t-il intérieurement-, et commença à siroter le sien en faisant fi des protestations de son cadet. Il venait à peine de plonger le nez dans son verre qu’une voix qu’il commençait à trop connaître retentit derrière lui :

-Oh, le Roi et son petit ami qui font leur parade dans la salle. Est-ce qu’on est censés s’incliner sur votre passage ?

En se retournant brutalement, les deux garçons tombèrent nez à nez avec Tsukishima, l’air très satisfait de lui-même, encadré par deux gars qu’Oikawa ne connaissait pas. L’un d’eux avait des cheveux noirs, et un sourire qui n’annonçait rien de bon ; l’autre avait la tête à avoir mis les doigts dans la prise, et un large sourire.

-HEY HEY HEEEEY ! s’écria-t-il justement, en pointant théâtralement Oikawa du doigt. Tu n’es pas à Karasuno, toi !

-Bien vu, rétorqua Oikawa.

-T’es d’où ? interrogea le gars en hochant la tête de haut en bas. D’où ? D’où ?

La ressemblance avec un hibou qui hulule était frappante, et ses grands yeux commençaient à mettre Tooru mal à l’aise ; mais il reprit contenance, décidé à se montrer sous son plus beau jour pour Tobio.

-Mon ami, déclara Oikawa en posant une main sur sa poitrine, tu as devant toi le grand, l’unique, le magnifique Oikawa Tooru, capitaine de l’équipe de volley-ball d’Aoba Johsai.

-Ah ouaiiis, intervint le brun. Je t’ai vu dans _Volley-Ball Monthly_. C’était quoi ton slogan, déjà ?

-C’est « frapper jusqu’à faire plier l’adversaire », se rengorgea Oikawa.

-J’espère que tu ne l’appliques pas sur ton copain !

Ils éclatèrent de rire tous les trois (Tsukishima en faisait un peu trop) et Oikawa, mortifié, se mit à rougir. Kageyama semblait simplement perplexe –mais il était vrai qu’il ne s’identifiait pas au terme de « copain ». A ce moment-là, par miracle, un autre joueur, brun et à l’expression blasée, arriva pour couper court à leur hilarité :

-Bokuto-san, je t’ai cherché partout. Dis-moi quand tu pars sans prévenir.

-Akaashi ! J’ai vu Tsukki et j’ai dû aller lui dire bonjour ! Et ensuite ce gars-là (il désigna le ricaneur) est arrivé, et-

Oikawa avait comme l’impression de se trouver face à une version évoluée de Hinata, sans être certain que ce soit un compliment. A côté de lui, Kageyama commençait à montrer des signes d’impatience, et s’écria finalement :

-Akaashi-san ! Bonjour !                                                   

Mais, mais –mais ? Etaient-ce des étoiles dans ses yeux ? Oikawa ne connaissait que trop bien cette expression d’admiration –autrefois, c’était à lui qu’elle s’adressait ! Il se sentit consumé par la jalousie, et détourna avec malice l’attention de Tobio :

-Oh, Tobio-chan ! Ce sont des beignets au curry, là-bas ?

-Oùùù-ça ?? réagit immédiatement Kageyama en se retournant violemment.

Oikawa l’attrapa par le bras pour le tirer loin du quatuor, sous les ricanements de Tsukishima. Il trouva un coin tranquille dans le gymnase, et après avoir terminé son verre cul-sec, il se mit à geindre :

-C’est qui, lui ? Pourquoi tu le regardais comme ça ?

-Le passeur de Fukurodani, répondit Tobio, les sourcils froncés. Où sont les beignets ?

-Et qu’est-ce qu’il a de si spécial pour toi ? Hein ? Et les autres, c’étaient qui ?

-Bokuto est le capitaine de Fukurodani, et Kuroo le capitaine de Nekoma, deux équipes de Tokyo. Ils étaient inhabituellement calmes.

-Calmes ? répéta Oikawa. Là, ils étaient calmes ?

Tobio termina de boire sans répondre, et empila son gobelet vide sur celui d’Oikawa.  En regardant les deux gobelets emboîtés, celui-ci commenta :

-Je dois y voir un sous-entendu ?

-Oikawa-san, j’ai faim, maintenant, répondit Tobio en l’ignorant totalement. Tu m’as dit qu’il y avait des beignets.

Et il tourna sur lui-même, cherchant un buffet des yeux. Oikawa se souvint en avoir repéré un près de l’entrée, et lança d’un ton professionnel :

-Suis-moi. Je sais toujours où trouver de la nourriture.

Cette simple phrase suffit à faire renaître une expression admirative sur le visage de Tobio :

-C’est une vraie qualité, reconnut-il.

-J’en ai plein d’autres, lui confia Oikawa avec un clin d’œil.

En vérité, il était en état d’extase intérieure – un compliment ! Il avait eu droit à un compliment de la part de Tobio ! Oikawa lui passa de nouveau un bras autour des épaules et lui demanda de sa voix la plus sensuelle :

-Alors… on va chercher à manger, Tobio-chan ?

La lueur d’envie au fond des yeux de Kageyama, et la salive au coin de ses lèvres, constituaient une vue des plus appétissantes, qu’Oikawa préféra attribuer à son talent de séduction plutôt qu’à une réaction primitive au son du mot « manger ». Ils se mirent en quête du buffet, et les gargouillements du ventre de Kageyama étaient couverts par les lointains « Hey hey heyyy ! » et les divers cris (appartenant pour moitié à Hinata) qui résonnaient dans le gymnase ; la foule avala les deux passeurs. 


	12. Hormones hors de contrôle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eh voilà, en ces jours enneigés, le tant promis chapitre 12 et ses très, très lourds sous-entendus!  
> Enjoy !

Le buffet était un lieu des plus cruciaux au cours d’un début de soirée, et lorsqu’ils arrivèrent près de la table tant désirée, un certain nombre de joueurs affamés gravitait déjà autour. Kageyama, sans plus se poser de questions, fonça dans le tas pour se frayer un chemin  jusqu’à la nourriture –on ne pouvait pas réfréner les instincts de ce garçon, et encore moins quand on lui avait mis dans la tête qu’il y avait des beignets au curry.

Ils ne passaient, évidemment, pas à deux de front au milieu des joueurs agglutinés, et Oikawa réalisa bien vite qu’il devait lâcher les épaules de Kageyama –autour desquels il continuait de laisser un bras possessif. Mais Oikawa Tooru ne mériterait pas sa réputation s’il n’était pas opportuniste ; aussi, dès que Kageyama se glissa au milieu de la foule, il laissa ses doigts descendre le long de son bras, et finalement, saisit sa main.

C’était un coup de poker. Et quand Tobio se retourna brutalement, les yeux agrandis par l’étonnement, et serra convulsivement ses doigts, tout ce qu’Oikawa trouva à faire fut de lui présenter son expression la plus adorable en geignant :

-Mais Tobio-chan, j’allais te perdre dans la foule…

Tobio plissa les yeux.

- _Peut-être que j’essaie_ de te perdre dans la foule, rétorqua-t-il.

Et avant qu’il ne se retourne pour poursuivre son avancée, en lui laissant sa main, il sembla à Oikawa voir une espèce de rictus sur son visage. Tobio... Tobio le charriait-il ? Il commençait donc vraiment à être à l’aise en sa compagnie, constata Oikawa, rêveur, y voyant un signe des plus prometteurs. Ils arrivèrent finalement devant la table, et se tenaient toujours la main en balayant du regard les aliments qui y étaient exposés.

-Kageyama-san ! s’écria alors une voix surexcitée, et Oikawa se demanda s’il n’y avait que des surexcités dans cette salle.

En se retournant, il dut lever les yeux pour voir le nouveau venu, un grand jeune homme mince aux cheveux clairs et aux yeux verts, qui affichait un large sourire un peu stupide.

-C’est ton copain !? s’écria-t-il, avec la bonne idée de le dire assez fort pour que tous les joueurs dans un rayon de cinq mètres se retournent vers eux.

-Ça ne se voit pas ? répondit Oikawa, profitant d’être sous le feu des projecteurs pour mettre en évidence la main de Tobio dans la sienne.

Kageyama ouvrit la bouche, la referma, baissa les yeux sur ses doigts toujours prisonniers et fit un petit effort pour les retirer. Oikawa resserra sa prise dessus, avec l’arrière-pensée que Tobio ferait peut-être de moins bonnes passes avec des doigts déformés.

-Oikawa était mon senpai, répondit-il avec innocence (et un regard meurtrier vers ledit senpai).

Le grand s’apprêta à répondre, quand une voix autoritaire intervint :

-Lev, baisse d’un ton, on t’entend crier dans tout le gymnase !

Des rangs sortit alors le type (Kuroo ? C’était ça ?) qu’ils avaient déjà eu l’occasion de croiser tout à l’heure. Lev fit profil bas et s’éclipsa alors que Kuroo glissait vers eux, lorgnant leurs mains jointes avec un large sourire.

-Ça va, les tourtereaux ? susurra-t-il littéralement en se penchant pour prendre un verre.  Je ne sais pas si j’ai eu l’occasion de me présenter ; Kuroo Tetsuro, central et capitaine de Nekoma.

(Ce fut le moment où, finalement, Kageyama dégagea sa main d’un geste sec, mais Oikawa ne savait pas si c’était par gêne ou pour s’emparer d’un beignet qu’il avait repéré).

-Ohohoh, scène de ménage, commenta-t-il aussitôt en voyant Tobio s’éloigner de quelques pas pour aller s’empiffrer d’autres beignets posés à l’autre bout de la table. J’espère que ce n’est pas de ma faute.

-Pourquoi ce serait de ta faute ? demanda Oikawa, méfiant, en voyant que l’autre garçon ne cessait pas de sourire, ce qui le mettait très mal à l’aise.

-Parce que j’aime bien embêter les petits corbeaux. C’est l’apanage des chats que nous sommes –Nekoma, mon vieux. Ça m’étonne que Daichi ne t’aie pas défoncé pour ça (il fit un signe de tête vers Kageyama, toujours en train de manger, le regard vide).

-Ça a bien failli arriver, répondit Tooru en se souvenant du sourire menaçant de Sawamura.

Kuroo se pencha près de lui, souriant de toutes ses dents, et demanda avec un plaisir évident :

-Et alors… C’est toi au-dessus ou l’inverse ?

Sur le coup, Oikawa fut tenté de rougir, agiter les mains et dire qu’il n’avait jamais pensé à- enfin si, mais- pas d’expérience –mais ça sonnait mal ! Alors il fit un sourire complice et répondit avec un regard mutin :

-Oh, oui, exactement, je suis souvent au-dessus… Tobio ne l’avouera pas, mais _il adore ça_.

-Ah ouais ? réagit Kuroo visiblement ravi de ces détails croustillants.

-Oh ouais, affirma Oikawa tout aussi ravi de s’inventer une vie sexuelle imaginaire.

Et emporté par sa fougue, il poursuivit, se passant une main dans les cheveux avec arrogance :

-C’est pas pour me vanter, mais c’est vrai que je suis un plutôt bon coup.

-C’est bien pour Kageyama, remarqua Kuroo en sirotant sa boisson.

-Je peux t’assurer qu’il crie, et pas seulement « nice serve ».

-Oh ?

Tout fier, Oikawa hocha la tête et ajouta :

-Quand on est passeur…, eh bien, on est doué avec les doigts.

-C’est dégueulasse, commenta le capitaine de Nekoma en éclatant de rire. Dis-m’en plus.

II se pencha pour poursuivre ses confidences, tout émoustillé de ses fantasmes :

-Alors en sachant que Tobio est un génie de la passe, autant dire qu’il est _très_ doué avec ses doi-

Ce fut le moment précis que choisit Kageyama pour s’étouffer avec ses beignets, un peu plus loin.

-Moins avec la bouche, visiblement, murmura Kuroo.

En faisant la moue, Oikawa laissa là Kuroo pour se diriger vers son adorable cadet en péril –tout de même, il n’allait pas laisser passer l’occasion de lui taper dans le dos. Il s’y attela donc avec fougue et bonheur, et même un peu trop vigoureusement puisque Tobio hoqueta finalement :

-Oikawa-san, moins fort, s’il te plaît.

Tooru jeta un œil derrière lui, vit Kuroo qui le regardait fixement, et répondit tout haut :

-C’est pas ce que tu disais hier soir !

Et avant que Kageyama ne gâche sa réplique, il le prit par le bras et l’entraîna plus loin, là où les oreilles indiscrètes ne pourraient pas l’entendre.

-De quoi, hier soir ? marmonnait justement celui-ci, confus, et qui n’arrêtait pas de tousser pour autant.

\- Rien du tout. Ça va mieux ou je dois te faire du bouche-à-bouche ?

-Quoi ? Non !

-Oh, si, allez !

Oikawa lui-même ne savait pas si c’était de la pure provocation ou juste ses hormones qu’il ne contenait plus, mais il saisit le menton de Kageyama, lui releva la tête, et approcha son visage du sien sans lui laisser le temps de réagir.

-REGARDEZ, ILS S’EMBRASSENT !

C’était la voix perçante de Hinata, campé sur ses deux jambes à quelques mètres d’eux, la bouche ouverte, les yeux écarquillés, et le doigt pointé dans leur direction.

 _Presque_ , songea Oikawa. _Encore une seconde et c’était bon._

Mais la seconde était passée ; Tobio dégagea son visage et recula de plusieurs pas.

-Hinata, je vais te buter.

Et, sur ce, il se mit à poursuivre Hinata à travers la foule, laissant Oikawa figé sur place, une main toujours levée. Autour de lui s’était formé un cercle de curieux –décidément, et cela l’étonnait, lui pourtant si discret ! il ne passait pas inaperçu.

-Quoi ? leur lança-t-il donc. Il est timide, c’est tout.

Il fit un grand sourire pour cacher sa déconvenue, et, décidant qu’il avait besoin de boire –et boire beaucoup-, il repartit se coller au buffet.


	13. Jeux à boire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comme l'indique le titre du chapitre, le pire est à venir.

 Sugawara était quelqu’un de très prévenant, et dont la qualité principale était de s’inquiéter pour chacun. Aussi, lorsqu’il vit Oikawa Tooru les yeux vitreux et les joues roses, tout seul à côté du buffet, il se dit qu’il devait porter secours à son gen- au nouveau venu dans la grande famille de Karasuno.

-Ça va ? demanda-t-il donc gentiment en s’approchant.

-Ça va super, répondit Oikawa. Super –super. Mon copain s’est juste enfui avec le rouquin depuis une heure. Enfin, mon presque copain.

-Kageyama n’est pas très démonstratif, le consola Suga du mieux qu’il put.

-J’allais l’embrasser, geignit Oikawa.

Il empila son gobelet sur cinq autres qu’il avait déjà vidés et s’en saisit d’un nouveau. Suga  posa une main sur son bras pour lui faire reposer le verre, et assura, tout sourire :

-T’inquiète pas. On va trouver un moyen de vous caser ensemble pour de bon. La soirée est loin d’être finie.

-Suga-chan, sanglota presque Oikawa. Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas que j’approche ton cadet –mon cadet –je veux dire… Pourquoi tu m’aides ?

Suga fit un sourire amusé, et ne répondit pas. Au même moment, le gars qui ressemblait à un hibou surgit de nulle part, flanqué de Kuroo. Les deux arboraient le même sourire mi-comploteur mi-débile, et ils abordèrent Suga :

-Hey, hey, hey, Sugawara ! lança Bokuto en guise de salutations. Avec Kuroo, on se demandait si c’était prévu de…-

-De, euh, ajouta Kuroo sans finir la phrase. De, tu vois…

-De mettre de la musique ? Oui, après, répondit Suga.

Les deux capitaines se mirent des coups de coudes dans les côtes en rigolant nerveusement. Finalement, Kuroo se lança :

-En fait, on voulait savoir si c’était prévu de faire des jeux à boire.

Et, comme deux gamins, le mot « boire » les fit éclater de rire. Le rire de Kuroo, jugea Oikawa malgré sa capacité à juger obscurcie par l’alcool, était particulièrement inquiétant ; mais il fut distrait de cette observation lorsque Suga se tourna vers lui, le visage lumineux, comme s’il venait d’avoir une idée.

-Bien sûr que c’est prévu! dit-il. Allez me chercher d’autres personnes –je ne sais pas, moi, Hinata et Kageyama par exemple ? Et puis on verra ce qu’on peut faire.

Il leur fit un clin d’œil complice et ajouta plus bas :

-Mais Daichi ne doit rien savoir, d’accord ?

Et après un hochement de tête parfaitement synchronisé, les deux compères repartirent en ricanant. Oikawa crut entendre Bokuto murmurer nerveusement, entre deux rires :

-De toute façon, le gars avait déjà l’air bien entamé. Viens, on se dépêche avant qu’il ne boive tout solo !

-Je ne suis pas un alcoolique ! s’écria Oikawa, mais ils avaient déjà disparu dans la foule ; il ajouta plus bas avec quelque chose d’un peu triste : je suis Tobiolique, moi.

-Manh, commenta Suga tout attendri. Je suis sûr que tout ça va s’arranger très vite.

-Suga-chan, déclara Oikawa en lui posant une main sur l’épaule et en le fixant d’un regard brouillé, quand j’épouserai Tobio, tu seras mon deuxième témoin.

Oikawa eut ensuite un peu de mal à se souvenir de l’intervalle entre ce moment et l’instant où Kuroo et Bokuto revinrent avec des bouteilles et des volontaires. Il se souvenait être allé aux toilettes pour passer de l’eau sur son visage –et s’être adressé à son reflet dans le miroir en lui donnant quelques conseils de drague de base, du type « sois ce qu’il aime ; qu’est-ce qu’il aime ? » (la conclusion, à laquelle Oikawa avait bien vite renoncé, était un espèce de mélange entre un beignet et un ballon de volley).

Le voilà maintenant dans la salle de club, un verre plein posé devant lui, assis dans un cercle comprenant Kuroo, Bokuto, Suga, Kageyama, Hinata, et, pour une raison inconnue, Tsukishima.

-Eh ? lança Hinata en levant la main. Tanaka et Nishinoya ne voulaient pas jouer ?

-On a pensé qu’il valait mieux qu’ils ne jouent pas, répondit Suga en se passant une main gênée derrière la tête. Bien ! Tout le monde connaît les règles ?

Question vaine. Bokuto et Kuroo pouffaient de rire dans leur coin, jugés par Tsukishima ; Hinata n’avait pas compris la question. Oikawa éperdu fixait Tobio, lequel affichait simplement une expression blanche. Suga ne se démonta pas pour autant :

-Alors, par exemple, si je dis « je n’ai jamais su servir smatché », tous ceux qui savent le faire boivent.

Oikawa but, mais c’était _seulement_ pour illustrer l’exemple –ça partait d’une bonne intention _, pas du tout_ d’une tendance à boire pour ne pas déprimer.

-Hinata, tu veux commencer ?

Le rouquin était en train de gigoter, tout excité de jouer à un jeu d’alcool. Plein d’enthousiasme, il lança :

-Je n’ai jamais été sur Mars !

-Pfff, fit Kuroo boudeur, c’est censé être des trucs drôles !

\- Bah vas-y,toi ! rétorqua Hinata, avec bravoure, mais personne ne manqua la lueur de peur dans son œil quand il répondit à Kuroo.

-Je n’ai jamaiiiis…, dormi avec un mec. Pour l’instant, ajouta-t-il (et il sembla zyeuter Tsukishima, mais peut-être n’était-ce que l’imagination d’Oikawa).

Tout content, Oikawa porta le verre à ses lèvres, et vérifia que Kageyama, à côté de lui, faisait bien la même chose. Ce que, bien sûr, il ne fit pas.

-Tobio-chan, lui glissa-t-il. Tu te souviens de ce jour où tu t’es réveillé dans ma chambre ? On avait dormi dans le même lit.

-Ah bon ? Ah ! Ah, euh, pardon.

Il s’empara du verre et but, l’air un peu coupable.  

-Oho, fit Bokuto en les voyant boire.

-Ohoho, renchérit Kuroo, les yeux brillants. Je dois avouer que je ne te croyais pas tout à l’heure, mais apparemment…

-Je n’ai jamais, déclara Oikawa pour couper court à leurs sous-entendus, je n’ai jamais interrompu un moment romantique. Hinata, tu bois.

Tout penaud, Hinata but. Kuroo l’imita, en murmurant quelque chose comme « j’adore interrompre les moments romantiques ». Tsukishima déclara posément, avec dans la voix quelque chose d’un peu sadique :

-On ne m’a jamais appelé un roi. Allez, le roi du terrain, glou-glou.

Avec un regard noir, Kageyama obtempéra ; le Grand roi n’y échappa pas non plus. Suga prit la parole avec malice :

-Je n’ai jamais appelé Hinata un idiot. Kageyama, tu finis le verre.

Toujours obéissant, ce garçon, songea Oikawa en le regardant déglutir tout le liquide. Puis, il se rendit compte du petit jeu de Suga : il essayait de saouler Tobio, de le faire boire autant que possible. Entre l’alcool et la drogue, sans nul doute, Kageyama avait de bons senpai.

Tsukishima, à qui il était arrivé d’appeler Hinata un idiot aussi, prit une modeste gorgée. Bokuto se mit à protester :

-J’ai pas encore bu, moi ! Quand est-ce que je bois ? Hein ? Il sert à quoi votre jeu si on ne boit pas ? Hein ? J’ai envie de boire !

-Je n’ai jamais gagné contre Nekoma, déclara tout simplement Kageyama.

Le visage de Bokuto s’éclaira :

-Moi oui ! HAHAHA ! Heyyy !

Et, sans que personne ne lui demande, il finit son verre et se resservit (remplissant au passage le verre vide de Kageyama). Suga fit un clin d’œil à Oikawa, et lança :

-Je n’ai jamais porté de bleu sur un maillot de volley.

C’est subtil, songea Oikawa, qui termina son verre, et ça vise Kitagawa Daiichi, sans aucun doute. Bokuto but aussi, mais personne ne sut dire si c’était vrai ou s’il voulait juste se rendre ivre. 

-Je n’ai jamais apprécié Ushijima, grinça Oikawa, les dents serrées rien qu’à repenser à lui.

Hinata se pencha vers Tobio et mumura nerveusement :

-Kageyama ! On l’aime bien, Ushijima ?

-Moi oui, répondit Kageyama en buvant, c’est mon senpai dans l’équipe jeune.

 -Ah, oui, répondit Hinata, un instant contemplatif, puis qui finit par boire aussi.

Le jeu se poursuivit ainsi plusieurs minutes, et Kageyama était indéniablement en tête ; il ne semblait pas vraiment se rendre compte qu’il était victime d’un véritable acharnement de la part de Suga, Oikawa, et Tsukishima, qui semblait beaucoup s’amuser de voir les joues du « roi » rougir à vue d’oeil, et ses yeux briller de plus en plus.

Kuroo commençait à avoir de l’alcool dans le sang, et osait des questions de plus en plus provocantes.

-Je n’ai jamais couché avec un mec, s’écria-t-il donc. Enfin, pas encore.

-Coucher c’est dormir, non, Oikawa-san ? murmura Kageyama, qui ne semblait plus vraiment en possession de ses capacités mentales habituelles (déjà faibles).

-Bien sûr, Tobio-chan, répondit Oikawa en buvant, bien sûr.

Kageyama s’enfila donc un nouveau verre, et Tsukishima se mit à tousser de manière ostentatoire.

-Je ne voulais pas savoir ça, grommela-t-il en rajustant agressivement ses lunettes.

-Toute la nuit, ajouta Oikawa avec un grand sourire. Hein, Tobio-chan ?

-Et même toute la soirée, confirma Kageyama, qui, pour une fois, était du bon côté de la plaque.

-Je crois que je vais vomir, dit Tsukishima. Allez, salut.

-Bah alors Tsukki, tu tiens PAS L’ALCOOOOL ? demanda Bokuto, qui, personne ne sut pourquoi, termina sa phrase en hurlant.

-On va changer de jeu ! Reste là, Tsukishima ! s’écria Suga.

Hinata s’agrippa aux jambes de Tsukishima à la manière d’un enfant de quatre ans pour l’empêcher de s’en aller. Finalement, il se rassit, avec une expression fort mécontente.

-Action ou vérité, déclara Suga en véritable maître du jeu.

-Je le sens mal, commenta Kuroo. Mais ça peut être drôle. Je veux commencer. Qui a une bouteille ?

Ils en trouvèrent une sans trop de mal, puisque l’une d’entre elles avait déjà été vidée par leurs soins, et semblait pouvoir tourner sur elle-même. Kuroo la déposa au centre de leur cercle, et la lança d’une main experte. Elle s’arrêta, le goulot en direction de Hinata.

-Action… ou vérité, dit Kuroo d’une voix qu’il tentait de rendre mystifiante.

-Vérité ! cria Hinata.

-Est-ce que tu t’es déjà pris un râteau ?

-En marchant ? demanda Hinata, perplexe. Oui.

Tsukishima pouffa de rire.

-Non, quand tu, euh, essaya d’expliquer Suga. Quand tu essaies d’être gentil avec quelqu’un, que tu apprécies beaucoup cette personne,  mais qu’elle ne te le rend pas.

-Ah, bah oui ! s’écria Shouyou. Kageyama me fait ça tout le temps ! Il me met plein de râteaux !

Kageyama s’apprêta à répondre avec emportement, mais pour éviter des cris inutiles, Suga se hâta de dire à Hinata de faire tourner la bouteille, qui désigna Oikawa.

-Tu choisis quoi ? Action ou vérité ? demanda Hinata.

-Vérité ?

Hinata lui fit un clin d’œil des deux yeux, et ce fut le moment où Oikawa se rendit compte de son erreur.

-Non, attends, je voulais dire ac-

-EST-CE QUE TU AIMES KAGEYAMA ???

Un lourd silence tomba sur la pièce. Oikawa n’osa pas regarder le visage de Tobio –c’était trop tôt ! Trop brutal ! Il n’y avait aucun romantisme ! Alors il esquiva :

-Tu veux dire que je l’adore ? Mais oui, j’adore mon cadet ! répondit-il donc, les pouces levés et le sourire ravageur.

-Non, je demandais si tu-

Suga posa sa main sur la bouche de Hinata pour l’empêcher de continuer, et lança :

-Vas-y, Oikawa, tu as répondu, tourne la bouteille !

Tooru ne se fit pas prier pour faire oublier ce moment gênant –et lorsqu’il osa un coup d’œil sur le côté, il vit que les joues de Tobio avaient pris une couleur plus foncée ; mais était-ce dû à l’alcool ou à la gêne, il n’aurait su dire.

-Kuroo, dit-il lentement, voyant sa victime désignée.

-Action !

-Enlève un vêtement au choix, décida Oikawa.

Kuroo, bien sûr, aurait simplement pu enlever une chaussette. Mais  non, il fit tomber le T-shirt, révélant un torse qu’Oikawa –qui ne reluquait pas du tout les mecs, non mais dis-donc- jugea plutôt bien foutu –mais pas autant que le sien, fallait pas déconner. Tsukishima semblait partager son avis, au vu de la buée sur ses lunettes.

C’est donc un Kuroo partiellement dénudé qui fit tourner la bouteille, laquelle, à la plus grande joie des deux, tomba sur Bokuto.

-ACTION !

-Va trouver la manageuse de Karasuno, et demande-lui de sortir avec toi.

-Hey hey HEYYYY ! Elle ne peut pas se refuser à un jeune homme charmant comme moi !

 Sur ce, il quitta la salle de club tout enthousiaste.

-Le plan, dit Kuroo plus bas, c’est qu’Akaashi le voit dans un état pareil et le garde pour décuver.

-Diabolique, commenta Suga. Bon, je vais tourner la bouteille pour lui.

L’avait-il calculé ? se demanda Oikawa quand la bouteille désigna Kageyama. Un sourire mutin au coin des lèvres, Suga lui proposa :

-Action, ou vérité ?

-Action, répondit Tobio.

-Tout à l’heure, on mettra de la musique, et tu seras obligé d’inviter quelqu’un à danser.

Kageyama fit la moue.

-Un slow, précisa Suga.

La moue s’approfondit.

-Je ne sais pas danser ça, rétorqua Tobio.

-Il veut dire qu’il ne sait pas danser du tout, compléta Tsukishima.

Oikawa crut venu son moment de briller, et lança tout haut :

-Mais je t’apprendrai, Tobio-chan ! Je suis le pro du slow –que dis-je, le maître, le dieu des slows ! Comme ça, tu pourras remplir ton défi en même temps !

Kageyama lança un regard interrogateur à Sugawara, comme si c’était lui qui détenait la vérité absolue ; le plus âgé lui fit un signe de tête encourageant.

-Bien…, on verra, marmotta-t-il.

-Faudra que je filme ça, gloussa tout bas Tsukishima.

Le jeu se poursuivit, mais Oikawa planait sur une autre dimension. Il voyait les choses se concrétiser sous ses yeux, avec la complicité utile de Suga ! Déjà, il envisageait la suite. Le slow, à coup sûr, suffirait à faire tomber définitivement Tobio sous son charme. C’était peut-être même l’occasion, enfin, d’un baiser –ou d’une main aux f- contrôle tes hormones, Tooru, se molesta-t-il. Il y aura tout le temps pour ça plus tard. Plus tard dans la même soirée, ne put-il s’empêcher de penser avec un optimisme débordant.

Finalement, Bokuto réapparut, une marque de main très visible sur sa joue ; mais il affichait toujours le même grand sourire un peu idiot.

-Elle ne sait pas ce qu’elle rate, déclara-t-il en reprenant sa place dans le cercle.

Les bouteilles furent enfin vides, et les défis stupides se terminèrent dans le même temps. Kuroo, maintenant en caleçon, prit son temps pour se mettre en valeur avant de se rhabiller.

-Tobio. Regarde le mur, exigea Oikawa –non qu’il ait un complexe, _alors là pas du tout_ , mais il estimait que Kageyama était une chasse gardée.

Ils retournèrent dans la salle, comme si de rien n’était, la tête encore embrumée par l’alcool. Les lumières avaient été baissées, et de la musique retentissait dans le gymnase ; une foule de joueurs se dandinait en rythme. Kuroo et Bokuto foncèrent dans le tas, refusant de laisser passer leur occasion, et entamèrent une chorégraphie fantaisiste dans une parfaite synchronisation.

-Je crois que je vais être malade, balbutia soudain Hinata, avant de sortir précipitamment.

-Oh, ça lui arrive souvent, commenta Tobio en surprenant le regard curieux d’Oikawa.

Tooru hocha la tête. Poussé par l’alcool, Kageyama se montrait un peu plus bavard, et ce n’était pas pour lui déplaire. A la faveur de la luminosité tamisée, et du fait que personne ne les regarde (tous concentrés sur les danses de Kuroo et Bokuto), peut-être pouvait-il tenter quelque chose ?

-Je suis heureux de passer du temps avec toi, dit-il donc, mettant cet inhabituel manque de tact sur le compte de l’alcool ingurgité.

-J’en suis heureux aussi, répondit Tobio.

Un long instant de silence passa, puis Kageyama rougit visiblement, même dans la semi-obscurité, et bafouilla :

-Je –hem, je vais voir comment va Hinata.

-Reviens à temps pour les slows ! lui lança Oikawa enjoué.

Il suivit Tobio des yeux jusqu’à ce que la porte se referme derrière lui, puis hurla :

-YES !!

Et il se jeta dans la foule, déterminé à rejoindre les deux compères sur la piste et extérioriser toute sa soudaine bonne humeur.


	14. Dancing Queen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> JOYEUX NOEL !

Peu de joueurs connaissaient Oikawa, encore quelques heures avant le début de la fête ; maintenant, il était le centre de tous les regards, déchaîné au milieu de la piste entre Kuroo et Bokuto, et tous les gays de la salle (autant dire : une grande majorité) n’avaient d’yeux que pour son déhanché.

Un grand sourire aux lèvres, les yeux brillants, une main sensuelle dans ses cheveux rebelles et son corps parfait bougeant au rythme de la musique, on pouvait aisément lui décerner le prix du plus haut sex-appeal. Mais le moment où il brilla de tous ses feux fut incontestablement lorsque la porte du gymnase s’ouvrit, laissant rentrer Kageyama, qui s’immobilisa net en voyant le spectacle, et ouvrit la bouche tel un poisson hors de l’eau ; alors, Oikawa se fit une mission de bouger avec plus de volupté que jamais, à grands renforts de regards de braise et de sourires charmeurs.

Lorsqu’il quitta finalement ses compagnons de fête –Kuroo et Bokuto ayant encore beaucoup trop d’énergie à dépenser-, les joues encore colorée de son activité, il alla droit vers Kageyama.

-Tobio-chan ! lança-t-il joyeusement. Comment va la crevette ?

-Il est en PLS.

-Tu m’as vu danser ?

-Oui, répondit Tobio, qui baissa aussitôt les yeux, comme s’il avait peur qu’Oikawa l’éblouisse.

Oikawa ne manqua pas l’occasion de prendre la pose, une main sur la hanche, la tête un peu penchée : il décida de pousser la provocation un peu plus loin.

-J’ai pensé à jeter mon T-shirt dans la foule. Tu l’aurais attrapé ?

-J’en ai déjà un de toi, fit remarquer Tobio. Si je l’avais attrapé, tu m’aurais encore demandé de te donner un de mes vêtements en échange.

-Tu me connais bien, mon cher petit cadet, susurra Oikawa. Mais de toute façon, je ne l’ai pas fait. Je ne suis pas exhibitionniste comme Kuroo, moi. Je n’accorde pas à tout le monde le privilège de regarder mon torse.

Mais toi, tu l’auras, songea-t-il, et j’espère bien que tu ne feras pas que le regarder.

-Seulement tes coéquipiers, c’est ça ? marmonna Tobio.

-Oh, ne soyons pas si restrictifs. Tu as le droit aussi.

-Ah, merci, répondit Tobio, mais ses yeux dérivèrent bien vite sur le buffet et il s’apprêta à s’éloigner, suivant ses instincts, et sembla ne pas prêter plus attention à son dévoué senpai.

-Hep là ! Où tu vas comme ça ? s’écria Oikawa en le retenant par le bras. N’oublie pas qu’on a un slow à faire !

-Oui, oui, répondit distraitement Tobio.

Il fit quelques pas vers le buffet, et Oikawa le suivit avec une moue boudeuse.

-Et c’est toi qui dois m’inviter !

-Je sais ! répondit Kageyama en plissant les yeux.

-Parle mieux à ton senpai, sale gosse ! se récria Oikawa, tout à coup prenant une posture sérieuse.

Il releva la tête et prit son regard dédaigneux préféré, fier d’être encore un peu plus grand que Tobio. Lequel, avec une expression de repentir soudain, s’inclina et débita :

-Excuse-moi, Oikawa-san. Je vais juste boire encore un verre. Et après, on fera le défi.

Figé, Tooru le regarda s’éloigner, et ne le suivit pas, cette fois. Boire, Tobio, allait, boire. Après avoir pesé le pour et le contre, Oikawa décida que c’était peut-être mieux comme ça –après tout, un Tobio ivre était un Tobio consentant. Normalement. Et puis, s’il pouvait continuer à se montrer un peu plus disposé à parler de ses sentiments, c’était toujours bon à prendre.

Oikawa le laissa donc aller, et décida de se mettre en quête de Suga, pour savoir à quelle heure il comptait lancer les slows. Après avoir inspecté les divers coins du gymnase sans le voir, il finit par tomber sur Daichi et saisit l’occasion de lui demander.

-Ah, Suga ? Je crois qu’il est parti voir comment allait Hinata, répondit le capitaine de Karasuno.

Oikawa le remercia, et sortit donc du gymnase, esquivant Kuroo et Bokuto qui voulaient le ramener sur la piste avec eux. Il frissonna en sortant, regretta de ne pas avoir emmené la veste de Tobio ; il faisait nuit depuis longtemps. Il ne tarda pas à repérer Suga dans un coin, qui parlait doucement à Hinata assis contre le mur, l’air complètement achevé.

-Heureusement que tu dors ici ce soir, le réprimandait gentiment Suga. On ne t’aurait pas renvoyé chez tes parents dans cet état-là.

Tooru toussota pour se manifester, et Suga afficha un grand sourire en le voyant.

-Oh, Oikawa ! s’écria-t-il avec une étincelle dans les yeux.

Il agita la main, comme s’il avait envie de lui dire un secret, et Oikawa se pencha vers lui toute ouïe.

-Quand tu dansais, tout à l’heure, lui glissa Suga, Kageyama ne t’a pas quitté des yeux une seconde.

Le Grand Roi afficha un sourire victorieux. Tout semblait fonctionner à merveille ; et il demanda aussitôt, tout impatient :

-Quand est-ce qu’on pourra faire les slows, Suga-chan ? De préférence avant que Tobio ne se soit rendu ivre mort ? Parce qu’il avait l’air déterminé, là.

-Oh, le vilain garçon, s’exclama Suga. Hinata, ne bouge pas, je vais aller arrêter le grand idiot qui te sert de meilleur ami.

-Je ne peux pas bouger, de toute façon, gémit Hinata.

-Oikawa, surveille-le pendant que j’éloigne Kageyama de l’alcool. Je ne lancerai pas les slows avant que vous soyez tous les deux dans le gymnase, ne t’en fais pas.

Et avec ça, il disparut précipitamment, laissant Oikawa seul avec Hinata.

-Grand Roi…, geignit Hinata, tout pâle.

-Quoi donc, Chibi-chan ?

-Tu feras attention à Kageyama, hein ?

Oikawa haussa les sourcils, surpris. Il ne s’attendait pas à ce que Hinata aie l’alcool solennel.

-Evidemment, répondit-il donc d’un ton rassurant.

C’est là qu’Hinata lui lança un regard extrêmement sérieux, et même un peu flippant, qu’Oikawa lui avait déjà vu à certains moments intenses sur le terrain :

-Parce que si tu lui brises le cœur, c’est moi qui te briserai les os.

Ne plus jamais faire boire Hinata, songea Oikawa, pris de sueurs froides. Choqué mais toujours confiant, il fit un petit signe de paix :

-Ne t’inquiète pas, je ne ferai jamais de mal à Tobio-chan !

Et il se hâta de rentrer dans le gymnase, laissant là Hinata qui avait repris son expression habituelle. Qu’est-ce que c’est que ce gars-là, songea Oikawa, qui donne l’impression d’avoir quatre ans d’âge mental, et qui te balance des trucs pareils derrière ?

Une fois à l’intérieur, il repéra sans mal Suga et Kageyama, non loin du buffet ; Tobio avait un gobelet dans les mains, et il parlait avec animation. Perdu dans sa contemplation, Tooru ne vit pas Bokuto s’approcher de lui.

-Oikawaaaa ! Viens danser ! cria-t-il.

Il voulut le tirer par le bras pour le ramener sur la piste.

-Pas maintenant, Hoot-Hoot, répondit le passeur.

Il ne se sentait plus aussi enjoué qu’au départ. Une pensée soudaine le saisit, et le glaça : le grand, l’unique, le sublime Oikawa Tooru…. N’était quand même pas en train de stresser, si ?

Après avoir écarté Bokuto, il jeta un nouveau coup d’œil vers le buffet. Suga n’était plus là.

Si. Il stressait. Il stressait beaucoup trop.

La musique changea tout à coup, et des accords plus lents, plus doux, se mirent à résonner à travers le gymnase. Dans sa vision périphérique, il vit Tobio poser son gobelet, faire craquer ses jointures, inspirer profondément et se diriger vers lui.

-Oikawa-san.

-Oui, Tobio-chan ? fit Oikawa en prenant l’air détendu.

De toute évidence, aucun des deux n’était détendu. Kageyama s’inclina légèrement –mais Oikawa soupçonna que c’était pour cacher ses joues rouges.

-Tu veux bien danser avec moi, s’il te plaît ? C’est pour le défi.

Tooru sourit de toutes ses dents et sentit son cœur fondre.

-Mais bien sûr, mon petit cadet, murmura-t-il.

Quelques couples évoluaient déjà sur la piste, et on distinguait aisément deux catégories : ceux qui étaient mignons (comme Daichi et Suga, ou Yamaguchi et Yachi), et ceux qui voulaient juste rigoler (Tanaka et Nishinoya étaient un exemple flagrant, mais plus encore, Kuroo et Bokuto, qui essayaient de coincer Tsukki en sandwich entre eux deux).

Oikawa entraîna donc Tobio au milieu de la piste, où ils se plantèrent face à face.

-Passe tes bras autour de mon cou, lui dit Tooru.

Tobio sembla bugger un instant, puis obtempéra timidement, pendant qu’Oikawa posait les mains sur sa taille. Ils évitèrent soigneusement de se regarder dans les yeux, et commencèrent lentement à tourner sur place.

-Je suis désolé si je te marche sur les pieds, articula Tobio.

-Ce n’est rien, monte-moi dessus, plaisanta nerveusement Oikawa.

Avant que Tobio ne comprenne (ou pas), il embraya, y voyant une occasion prometteuse :

-Viens plus près. Ce sera plus simple.

Et, sans vraiment attendre que Tobio donne son accord, il l’attira contre lui. Après tout, on ne fait pas un slow les bras tendus.

Leurs visages, du même coup, se rapprochèrent dangereusement, et Oikawa hésita à retenter sa chance. Mais, sagement, il décida d’attendre un peu ; cependant, Tobio sembla voir dans ses yeux qu’il avait quelque chose en tête, et se déroba à son regard de la meilleure manière possible –en posant la tête sur son épaule.

L’atmosphère sembla se détendre un peu. Oikawa aperçut Suga qui leva un pouce dans sa direction, et Tsukishima, qui avait échappé au duo terrible, en train de filmer en ricanant. Il essaya de se concentrer sur la musique, mais ne pouvait s’empêcher de savourer le moment –Tobio dans ses bras ! Ses mains sur son corps ! Il sentait les cheveux soyeux de Kageyama effleurer sa joue, et –ô joie- pouvait respirer son odeur directement, plutôt que de la récupérer sur sa veste.

La musique arriva à son terme ; une seconde prit le relais, peut-être encore plus romantique que la précédente. Nos deux passeurs s’étaient arrêtés lorsque la musique s’était interrompue ; mais Oikawa murmura avec un doux sourire, alors que la seconde chanson commençait :

-Pour celui-là, c’est moi qui t’invite…

Ils étaient toujours enlacés, toujours sur la piste ; et ils se remirent à danser lentement. Il a accepté, songea Oikawa tout victorieux, même s’il ne l’a pas formulé, il n’est pas parti non plus… ! La rumeur allait de bon train parmi les joueurs qui restaient sur le côté et regardaient sans danser. Beaucoup lorgnaient Kiyoko, mais elle refusait résolument tous ceux qui tentaient une approche.

 Enfin, les slows se terminèrent pour de bon. Tobio ôta sa tête de l’épaule d’Oikawa, où elle reposait jusque-là ; Oikawa sentit son souffle chaud dans son cou, et tourna la tête vers lui, alors que Kageyama redressait son visage : leurs lèvres se manquèrent de peu.

Ça a assez duré, songea Oikawa.

Alors ses doigts se refermèrent sur le poignet de Tobio, et il le tira hors de la piste.

-Viens avec moi, Tobio-chan, lui dit-il à voix basse. Il faut que je te dise quelque chose.

Et ils sortirent du gymnase, là où la caméra de Tsukishima ne pourrait pas les trouver.


	15. Déclaration

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonne année à tous, bonne santé surtout !   
> En ces jours de célébrations, il est temps de concrétiser les choses !   
> Enjoy~

Oikawa sentait son cœur tambouriner contre sa poitrine lorsqu’il sortit du gymnase, entraînant Tobio derrière lui. Ils enjambèrent le corps inanimé de Hinata, qui, semblait-il, s’était endormi contre son mur. La salle de club était restée ouverte, se souvint Oikawa ; c’était là qu’ils avaient joué, et Suga n’avait pas verrouillé derrière eux.

Une fois à l’intérieur, il lâcha enfin Tobio, qui se plaça au centre de la pièce et le regarda avec curiosité. Oikawa se plaça face à lui, ne sachant pas par où commencer. En général, c’était lui qui recevait les déclarations ; aussi avait-il assez peu l’habitude d’en faire.

-Tobio-chan, écoute. Jusqu’à récemment, je te voyais encore comme le petit collégien qui me poursuivait partout en me harcelant pour apprendre mon service.

-Mais maintenant, tu vas me l’apprendre, alors je n’aurai plus besoin de te demander, dit Tobio –et le cœur d’Oikawa s’arrêta : il souriait légèrement, tout content d’avoir obtenu gain de cause après plusieurs années d’obstination.

-Tu restes mon petit cadet, adorable et adoré –mais j’anticipe. Tu as grandi.

Kageyama haussa les sourcils, visiblement peu impressionné.

-Oui ?

-Tu es devenu un beau jeune homme maintenant, bientôt aussi beau que moi. Enfin, pas encore, mais vu la vitesse à laquelle tu progresses, il n’est pas exclu que je perde contre toi un jour… –attends,  j’ai déjà dit ça dans un autre contexte…  Mais ne te rappelons pas de mauvais souvenirs. Ce que je veux dire, c’est que tu es plutôt bien foutu.

-Euh, merci.

-Mais il y a plus que ça, ce n’est pas que physique. Ce n’est pas qu’une question de corps –de cœurs aussi, tu vois où je veux en venir ?

-Non.

Oikawa soupira tragiquement.

-Tobio. Malgré toutes mes qualités, je reconnais ne pas avoir été super cool avec toi au collège. Mais depuis cette année, les choses ont changé. Je te donne des conseils, je vais voir tes matchs- mais ça va plus loin que le volley.

-Plus loin que le volley ? s’étonna Kageyama, qui semblait ne pas concevoir une dimension dénuée de volley-ball.

Oikawa hocha lentement la tête, se sentant de plus en plus près de la confession. Mais Tobio semblait quelque peu imperméable aux sentiments, et il commençait à appréhender le moment où il devrait expliciter tout ce qu’il avait envie de lui faire. Peut-être que finalement, la méthode de Hinata « tu le prends par le bras et tu l’embrasse » était la plus judicieuse.

Alors, il s’avança vers Tobio et posa une main sur sa joue.

-Tobio-chan, ce que j’essaie de te dire…

Il perdit un peu ses mots devant le visage de Tobio ; ses grands yeux bleus rivés sur lui, dans l’attente de ce qu’il allait dire ; ses lèvres entrouvertes, qui laissaient entrevoir la blancheur de ses dents ; ses joues encore un peu colorées par l’alcool. Tout cela formait un tableau des plus attendrissants.

Oikawa se pencha, se pencha encore, se pencha plus près, jusqu’à être à quelque centimètres à peine du visage de Tobio. Je vais lui dire que je l’aime, se dit-il. Il ouvrit la bouche…

Quand la porte s’ouvrit dans un grand fracas, laissant entrer Hinata (miraculeusement rétabli), Bokuto et Kuroo qui poussaient de grands cris, et Tsukishima avec sa caméra. Mention spéciale à Lev, qui accompagnait sans savoir dans quoi il s’embarquait, et Akaashi, l’expression consternée, qui suivait.

-NON ! hurla Oikawa en se reculant. NON MAIS NON ! LES GARS, VOUS FOUTEZ QUOI ?

-On se demandait si vous bai-, commença Kuroo, interrompu par Bokuto :

-HEY HEY HEY ! ALORS ALORS ?

-Ça y est ? criait Hinata. VOUS VOUS ÊTES EMBRASSÉS ???

Tsukishima filmait tout avec un rictus narquois.

-N-non, balbutia Tobio, qui s’éloigna d’Oikawa, les mains levées.

Tooru était au désespoir. C’était la deuxième fois, et à chaque fois, ce groupe d’imbéciles venait casser leur ambiance. Et maintenant, impossible de recommencer à se déclarer, tout était foutu. Les poings fermés, les dents serrées, les larmes aux yeux, il voulut leur crier sa colère, mais les mots s’étranglèrent dans sa gorge, et il quitta la pièce, bousculant au passage Lev et Hinata qui se trouvaient sur sa route. Lev vacilla à peine, Hinata s’envola littéralement.

Il rentra dans la salle, furieux. Il avisa la passerelle, qui courait contre un mur du gymnase, et escalada rapidement l’échelle qui y menait pour s’isoler là-haut. Sortant son téléphone, il envisagea d’appeler Iwaizumi, mais il était trop tard, et son meilleur ami était sûrement en train de dormir.

En bas, la musique diminua progressivement, puis s’arrêta. De son perchoir, boudeur, Oikawa voyait les joueurs s’activer à sortir des sacs de couchage, et les étaler sur le sol en plusieurs rangs pour se préparer à la nuit. Au bout d’un moment, le groupe des perturbateurs réapparut –et Tobio, au milieu, l’air plutôt paumé.

Ce fut Suga qui, le premier, repéra Oikawa et monta jusqu’à lui, alors que les équipes de Nekoma et Fukurodani se changeaient pour la nuit.

-Je t’ai mis un sac de couchage dans le coin de Karasuno, l’informa gentiment le passeur.  Qu’est-ce que tu fais là ?

En quelques mots, Tooru lui narra comment sa déclaration avait été gâchée. Suga secoua la tête, l’air un peu attristé.

-Ils sont idiots mais gentils, murmura-t-il. Enfin. Tu peux nous rejoindre quand tu veux, ce sera bientôt l’extinction des feux.

-Merci, Suga-chan, marmonna Oikawa.

Il se sentait fatigué et déçu ; il ramena ses genoux contre sa poitrine et les entoura de ses bras, puis posa sa tête par-dessus, se demandant vaguement si quelqu’un le remarquerait s’il s’endormait là tout seul. Il écouta vaguement les voix se calmer, et même Bokuto sembla réussir à parler sans crier ; Daichi annonça l’extinction des feux dans cinq minutes.

-Ah… Oikawa-san ? lança alors une voix timide.

Oikawa sursauta et ouvrit les yeux : la tête de Tobio dépassait, en haut de l’échelle, et bientôt il le rejoignit sur la passerelle, et s’assit à côté de lui.

-Tu ne vas pas dormir, Tobio-chan ? demanda Oikawa.

Il laissa sa tête retomber sur ses genoux. De toute façon, tout était fichu, maintenant. Ce n’était plus le moment de relancer le sujet. Il s’était grillé tout seul, et avait manqué toutes les occasions qui s’étaient présentées à lui.

-Je t’ai cherché, lui indiqua Tobio sur un ton de reproche. J’ai dû demander à Sugawara où tu étais.

-Eh bien je suis là.

Kageyama soupira et passa une main derrière sa tête d’un air embarrassé.

-Je suis vraiment désolé, dit-il enfin. Pour les autres, tu sais…

-Arrête de t’excuser, Tobio. Ce n’est pas de ta faute.

Oikawa fit une espèce de sourire un peu triste :

-C’est de la mienne, je n’aurais pas dû te parler de sentiments. Tu ne devais pas être prêt à ça.

-Bien sûr que si, je suis prêt, rétorqua Tobio avec une moue fâchée.

Tooru releva la tête avec un léger intérêt, mais désabusé. Toutes les fois où Kageyama n’avait pas compris ses allusions lui revinrent en mémoire.

-Toi, des sentiments, Tobio-chan ? Pour le volley-ball, certes, mais encore ?

Kageyama croisa les bras et gonfla les joues, l’air un peu vexé.

-Pas que pour le volley, grommela-t-il en fixant Oikawa de ses yeux plissés.

Oikawa haussa simplement les sourcils pour l’inviter à poursuivre.

-J’en ai, déclara Kageyama, pour le grand…

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres d’Oikawa.

-L’unique.

-Oh, Tobio.

-Le magnifique.

-Tu vas me faire rougir, idiot.

-Et mon senpai, acheva Kageyama. Oikawa-san.

Le concerné souriait avec bonheur. Il pivota pour faire face à son cadet, et commença à se rapprocher de lui –cette fois, rien ne l’empêcherait d’aller jusqu’au bout !

Enfin, c’était sans compter sur Hinata, debout en bas de l’échelle.

-Eh ! Regardez, ils s’-

Suga surgit de nulle part, lui posa une main sur la bouche et le traîna vers son sac de couchage. Personne ne remarqua rien. Je lui revaudrai ça, songea Oikawa.

-On se quoi ? commenta distraitement Kageyama, suivant des yeux Hinata qui se fit plonger la tête dans sa couverture.

Oikawa lui saisit le menton pour rediriger son attention sur lui, et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

-On s’embrasse.

Et, sans attendre de réponse, (enfin) il posa ses lèvres sur celles de Tobio.

Il avait placé une main sur la nuque de Kageyama, au cas où celui-ci essaierait de se dérober ; mais au contraire, comme dans tout le reste, Tobio semblait avide d’apprendre –très avide. Ses yeux brillaient lorsqu’ils s’écartèrent après quelques secondes à s’embrasser ; et Oikawa crut opportun de déclarer :

-Tobio-chan, je crois que je suis amoureux de toi.

Kageyama fit un sourire heureux, qui réchauffa le cœur d’Oikawa ; mais il prit bientôt une tournure plus triomphale, et presque amusée.

-Je le savais, dit Tobio.

-Mais, comment ? se récria Oikawa en portant une main à sa poitrine, feignant d’être blessé.

-Hinata me l’avait dit, et puis ça se voyait, répondit Tobio en haussant les épaules.

-Et tu m’as laissé galérer !?

Kageyama laissa échapper un son qu’on aurait pu prendre pour un petit rire.

-C’était drôle, argua-t-il.

-Espèce… sale… petit insolent ! s’exclama Oikawa.

Et il se jeta sur lui, saisit son visage entre ses mains, et l’embrassa, plus longuement, plus chaudement –en un mot plus langoureusement.

En bas, Daichi s’apprêta à crier : EXTINCTION DES FEUX ! mais à peine avait-il pris son inspiration que Suga lui posa une main sur l’épaule pour l’interrompre, et lui montra d’un geste discret les deux passeurs enlacés sur la passerelle.

-Encore cinq minutes, grommela Daichi  –mais quelque chose comme de la fierté rayonnait dans son œil.

Ils arrivèrent presque à passer les cinq minutes sans que personne ne soupçonne rien. Mais bien évidemment, la question finit par se poser d’où se trouvaient Oikawa et Kageyama, au vu de leurs sacs de couchage vides, et quelqu’un –en l’occurrence, ce fut brocoli 1-  finit par les repérer.

-Ça se roule des pelles, là-haut, commenta-t-il donc.

Malheureusement, l’information se propagea assez vite, et rapidement, un concert de sifflements –et quelques applaudissements- montèrent du gymnase vers les deux amoureux.

-Concrétise, Oikawa ! cria Kuroo.

Ledit Oikawa semblait ne pas entendre le gymnase en ébullition en-dessous d’eux ; il avait, à cet instant, bien d’autres choses à penser. Cependant, il leva une main vers la foule, et leur fit un signe de paix –qui, en l’occurrence, était un signe de victoire.

-Ils étaient calmes, fulminait Daichi, ils allaient tous dormir ! C’est malin !

Et, mettant ses mains en porte-voix, il cria :

-TOUT LE MONDE AU LIT, EXTINCTION DES FEUX !

Il attendit deux minutes, et ajouta en toussotant :

-Même les deux ventouses, là-haut !

Lesdites ventouses se décollèrent et finirent par descendre, rouges et essoufflés, l’air un peu coupables. Kageyama se fit aussitôt sauter dessus par Hinata, Nishinoya et Tanaka, qui ne manquèrent pas de le charrier un bon moment –jusqu’à ce que Daichi exaspéré, épaulé par Asahi et Suga, les écartent pour les ramener à leurs sacs de couchage.

-Tu crois que c’est prudent de laisser Oikawa et Kageyama à côté ? murmura Daichi à Suga, alors qu’ils allaient actionner les interrupteurs pour éteindre les lumières.

-Après tout ce qu’ils ont bu, ils vont s’endormir avant d’avoir tenté quoi que ce soit, répondit le passeur en haussant les épaules.

-Comment ça, tout ce qu’ils ont bu !?

-Oops, fit Suga avec un sourire angélique.

-Suga…, soupira Daichi.

-Ils avaient bien besoin d’un petit coup de pouce, non ? Regarde-les, ils sont tellement mignons ensemble !

Daichi se retourna et les chercha des yeux ; ils étaient tournés l’un vers l’autre, et se parlaient à voix basse. A côté de Kageyama, Hinata essayait visiblement d’écouter ce qui se disait ; de l’autre côté d’Oikawa, Asahi faisait apparemment semblant de dormir avec beaucoup d’efforts pour ne pas être indiscret.

-Ne me dis pas que ça ne te réjouit pas de voir Kageyama comme ça ! chuchota Suga en lançant un regard affectueux au couple qu’il avait grandement aidé à former.

-Bien sûr que si, répondit Daichi. Et puis, ça forgera une alliance entre Karasuno et Seijoh.

-Toujours le volley ! le réprimanda Suga. Et l’amour, là-dedans ?

Daichi ne répondit pas, fit simplement un sourire amusé ; et, d’un geste, il plongea le gymnase dans le noir.


	16. Kageyama Tobio est un Oikage Shipper

Le soleil, le réveil, et la gueule de bois furent trois éléments qui frappèrent Oikawa en même temps.

Il se redressa dans son sac de couchage, essayant de faire abstraction de son mal de crâne, et ses yeux tombèrent d’abord sur Tobio, qui dormait à côté de lui. Un filet de bave au coin des lèvres, l’expression paisible –un tableau attendrissant, qu’Oikawa espérait bien voir dans son lit un de ces jours.

Il s’inquiéta un instant : peut-être qu’après avoir décuvé, Tobio ne se souviendrait de rien des événements de la veille –et particulièrement ceux survenus sur la passerelle à une heure tardive.  Oikawa en était là dans ses pensées quand il aperçut, dans un coin, un groupe de lèves-tôt (il était à peine 11h) en train de prendre le petit déjeuner. Parmi eux, Suga, qui lui fit un signe lorsqu’il le vit éveillé.

-Bien dormi ? lui lança Daichi.

-Oui, oui, répondit-il évasivement.

Le capitaine de Karasuno se tourna vers Suga, et, à un signe tacite, tous les deux présentèrent un grand sourire à Oikawa :

-Félicitations !

-Vous êtes vraiment adorables ! s’exclama Suga.

-Et pour le moins…. démonstratifs, toussota Daichi.

Les joueurs se réveillaient petit à petit, et quittaient leurs sacs de couchage pour se joindre au petit-déjeuner. C’étaient surtout les plus calmes –du type Kenma, Akaashi, Ennoshita-, les autres récupérant encore d’une soirée d’agitation. Finalement, Kageyama finit par se lever, et rejoignit les autres en baillant. Moment de vérité, songea Oikawa.

Tobio se servit à manger, et vint s’asseoir entre Oikawa et Suga, en marmonnant :

-Salut.

Il se souvient, il ne se souvient pas ? s’interrogeait Oikawa. Et la meilleure idée qu’il eut pour savoir fut de répondre :

-Bonjour mon chéri, bien dormi ?

Kageyama se tourna brutalement vers lui, bien réveillé tout à coup ; il rougit violemment, et répondit à voix basse :

-Pas devant les autres !

Il se souvient, conclut Oikawa ravi. Kageyama resta bien rouge pendant plusieurs minutes, et particulièrement quand Kuroo et Bokuto les rejoignirent.

-Salut les ventouses ! salua Kuroo. (Bokuto commença à faire des bruits de succion immondes, mais Akaashi l’arrêta immédiatement). La nuit n’a pas été trop courte ?

-Rien n’est court avec moi, répliqua immédiatement Oikawa. Ni les durées ni les tailles, si tu veux tout savoir.

Pour le coup, Kageyama sembla percuter, puisqu’il recracha son jus d’orange sur Yamaguchi. Ce petit événement sembla donner à Kuroo l’idée d’une nouvelle blague salace, mais une voix posée s’éleva avant qu’il ne puisse la dire tout haut :

-Kuroo, ça suffit.

Un petit joueur, aux cheveux visiblement teints en blond, lança au capitaine de Nekoma un regard lourd de sens, et qui sembla fonctionner, puisque Kuroo –non sans un dernier sourire ironique- passa son chemin.

Oikawa avait prévu de rentrer vers midi, ce qui arriva très vite, étant donnée l’heure à laquelle il s’était levé. Il aida à ranger les sacs de couchage, remercia Suga pour son aide, et laissa Kuroo prendre son numéro de téléphone. Mais avant de partir, ce qui lui importait le plus, c’était d’avoir une petite discussion avec Kageyama. Aussi saisit-il l’occasion quand les équipes de Tokyo faisaient leurs affaires et que personne ne faisait plus attention au couple le plus glamour du moment (et de tous les temps).

-Tobio-chan, commença-t-il de but en blanc. J’ai le plaisir de t’annoncer qu’à partir de maintenant, tu es mon petit ami.

Kageyama le regarda avec une expression absolument vide.

-Maintenant ? Pas déjà avant ?

-Quoi ?

-Quoi quoi ?

Moment de silence gênant. Puis Kageyama, après s’être visiblement débattu mentalement avec les mots, et affichant une moue prononcée, marmonna :

-Je croyais qu’on était déjà ensemble depuis un moment.

-Attends, quoiiiiii ? s’écria Oikawa, sa voix montant dans les aigus.

-Bah tu crois que j’aurais laissé ma veste à n’importe qui ? soupira Tobio en levant les yeux au ciel comme si c’était une évidence absolue.

Oikawa prit sa tête dans ses mains :

-Ce gars va me tuer…

Puis il se ressaisit, et déclara en souriant avec fierté :

-Tobio-chan, demain je vais boire un verre avec mon équipe, et je veux te présenter.

-Je connais déjà ton équipe.

-Oui, mais non. Pas en tant que mon petit ami.

-C’est pire. Non.

Oikawa posa les mains sur ses hanches. Son pari était en jeu, et ça aurait été trop bête de le rater maintenant qu’ils étaient officiellement en couple.

-Pour me faire plaisir, Tobio.

-Non.

-Je te paye le verre.

-Non.

-Kindaichi et Kunimi veulent te voir.

-… Ah ?

Oikawa sourit. Il avait trouvé la faille. Et, à partir de là, convaincre Tobio fut un jeu d’enfant. Maintenant, plus qu’à se faire rembourser, songea Oikawa, et pour ça, un seul moyen : que Tobio l’embrasse devant les autres.

Autant pratiquer un peu, se dit-il donc. C’est ainsi qu’ils commencèrent à s’embrasser sans la moindre gêne au milieu de tous les autres joueurs, qui, visiblement, trouvaient ça plus intéressant que de faire leurs sacs. Pour donner raison à Daichi : très démonstratifs.

-Mais arrêtez, grinça Tsukishima, personne ne veut être obligé de regarder votre… exploration buccale mutuelle.

Il se tenait debout à deux mètres d’eux à peine, et avait parlé bien fort, mais fut complètement ignoré. A côté de lui, Yamaguchi marmonna avec un vague sourire, l’air un peu gêné :

-C’est marrant, je ne croyais pas que Kageyama était du genre à s’exposer…

-Il est complètement absorbé, il ne voit que dalle, répondit Tsukishima, pensif. Exactement comme sur le terrain.

-Il est égal à lui-même, je suppose, sourit Yamaguchi.

-Non, juste monocellulaire.

Tsukishima soupira, et se détourna de la scène. Il percuta sans le vouloir Hinata, complètement figé devant le spectacle, la mâchoire décrochée.

-Eh oui, voilà ce que tu rates, lui glissa-t-il avec un sourire narquois.

-Je… Je n’aime pas Kageyama ! s’écria Hinata en rougissant. C’est même grâce à moi s’ils sont ensemble !

Derrière, Suga toussa discrètement, mais sans rancœur.

 Midi sonna, et Oikawa quitta Karasuno à regret, en étant bien sûr que Tobio soit au rendez-vous du lendemain. Il avait beau prendre une expression blasée quand Oikawa lui parlait, sa manière d’embrasser en disait long sur ce qu’il pensait vraiment. Et ainsi Tooru déambulait dans la rue avec un sourire vague, avec l’envie de crier aux passants que, enfin, après tellement d’efforts, il sortait avec Kageyama Tobio.

Evidemment, il ne put s’empêcher de le médiatiser.

A : Iwa-chan : « CA Y EST !!!! CA Y EEEEST !!!!!!!! »

A : Makki, Mattsun : « N’oubliez pas l’argent pour demain !!! »

A : Kuroo : « Erreur, mon cher. Très doué avec la bouche ».

Puis, ouvrant Facebook, il décida de changer son statut de « Célibataire » à « En couple », en affichant Tobio, bien évidemment. Il n’eut qu’à attendre quelques minutes avant que Kageyama ne valide la relation, et Oikawa, tout joyeux, regarda les notifications défiler.

« Iwaizumi Hajime a réagi à votre événement marquant : j’adore. »

« Miya Atsumu a réagi à votre événement marquant : haha. »

« Ushijima Wakatoshi à réagi à votre événement marquant : triste. »

« Sugawara Koushi, Kindaichi Yuutarou et 27 autres personnes aiment votre événement marquant. »

Et ainsi s’accumulèrent les « j’aime » et les « félicitations » (et les « triste » de la part de ses fangirls et d’Ushijima –qui, à sa manière, était la plus virile des fangirls).

Le lendemain, au lycée, tout le monde savait que le grand, l’unique, le magnifique et si populaire Oikawa Tooru sortait avec un certain Kageyama, dans l’équipe de volley de Karasuno. Les plus déterminées de ses admiratrices le harcelèrent de questions, et Oikawa n’eut pas le cœur à les repousser, encore tout euphorique de sa conquête.

-Vous le verrez ce soir, leur promit-il.

Et ainsi, le soir, une véritable foule se massait près de la sortie du lycée, désireuse de voir celui qui avait conquis le cœur du sublime capitaine de l’équipe de volley-ball. En effet, si la plupart des admiratrices avaient déjà brièvement aperçu Kageyama, elles espéraient bien se délecter de quelques moments OiKage.

Oikawa était déjà là, d’ailleurs, avec Iwaizumi, Mattsukawa et Hanamaki, Kunimi et Kindaichi, et regardait sa montre toutes les deux secondes d’un air nerveux.

-Il a peut-être réalisé son erreur et a pris le premier avion pour s’enfuir, marmonna Hanamaki.

-T’es méchant, s’exclama Oikawa en croisant les bras, boudeur.

Ce fut le moment où Kageyama apparut au coin de la rue, courant dans leur direction. Il s’arrêta devant le petit groupe de joueurs, et eut besoin de quelques secondes pour reprendre son souffle. Puis il releva la tête, et Oikawa s’apprêta à lui faire remarquer qu’il était en retard.

-Iwaizumi-san ! salua Tobio avant qu’Oikawa ait eu le temps de dire quelque chose. Bonjour !

 _Iwa-chan, je vais te tuer_ , voilà ce que signifiait le regard que lança Oikawa à son meilleur ami.

-Héé, salut Kageyama ! répondit Iwaizumi, visiblement heureux de retrouver son cadet. Ça fait un bail !

Tobio salua ensuite, dans l’ordre, les autres terminales, puis Kindaichi, puis Kunimi, avec une réserve croissante. Enfin, il se tourna vers Oikawa.

-Le meilleur pour la fin, c’est cela, Tobio-chan ?

-Exactement, répondit Kageyama –improvisation ou pas, il réussit à paraître naturel.

Oikawa lui lança un regard de provocation. Le but, bien sûr, était de pousser Tobio à l’embrasser en lui faisant croire qu’il pensait qu’il ne le ferait pas. Kageyama voudrait prouver qu’il en était capable.

Mais, à l’image de toutes les autres stratégies d’Oikawa, cela échoua. En même temps, Tobio devait être quelque peu impressionné de se trouver devants les titulaires d’une équipe rivale, et se contenta de lui rendre son regard.

-Bon, déclara donc Oikawa d’un ton enthousiaste, allons boire un verre tous ensemble, alors !

Et, saisissant Kageyama par la main (et les filles qui les observaient hurlèrent : KYAAAA !), il partit en tête. Déjà, ce serait une première preuve qu’ils étaient en relation. Il n’entendait pas ce que disait Kindaichi, derrière, mais il avait l’air très agité.

Finalement, ils se retrouvèrent autour d’une table ; les terminales d’un côté, les secondes de l’autre, Kageyama et Oikawa faisant la jonction.

-Kageyama, commença Iwaizumi dès qu’ils eurent commandé. Si Oikawa t’embête, frappe-le. Et si tu n’oses pas, appelle-moi et je viendrai le frapper pour toi.

-C’est quoi, cette incitation à la violence conjugale ? s’écria Oikawa outré.

-J’y penserai, acquiesça Tobio.

Ce fut le moment critique : Mattsukawa et Hanamaki décidèrent de prendre la parole.

-Alooors, commença Mattsun. Tu nous autorises à le cuisiner, Oikawa ?

-Absolument pas, rétorqua le capitaine.

-On va le faire quand même, sourit Makki. Alors, petit passeur de génie. Nous sommes curieux. Qu’est-ce qu’Oikawa a de si séduisant ?

-Euh…, ses services, répondit Tobio après un instant de réflexion.

Kunimi laissa entendre un son vaguement amusé, et, de manière générale, tous les anciens de Kitagawa Daiichi esquissèrent un sourire.

-Et comment tu fais pour le supporter ? demanda Mattsun. Parce qu’honnêtement, on se pose tous la question.

-Tu n’es pas agacé quand il sourit ? interrogea Makki.

-Quand il donne des surnoms à tout le monde ?

-Ou quand il chante de sa voix nasillarde ?

-Quand il se plaint tout le temps ?

-Quand il prend des poses en se croyant cool ?

 Kageyama avait tout écouté en hochant systématiquement la tête, et Oikawa avait eu envie de se claquer la tête contre la table, désespéré par ce réquisitoire. Finalement, Tobio déclara avec sa franchise habituelle :

-Bah non, puisque je l’aime.

…

Oikawa s’évanouit.

…

-Merde ! Oikawa ! s’écria Iwaizumi, le premier à reprendre ses esprits.

Il le releva par le col et se mit à lui tapoter les joues.

-Whoa, murmura Kindaichi.

-C’était pur, déclara Makki.

-C’était sincère, ajouta Mattsun.

-Je pense qu’il a gagné son pari, lança Kunimi.

-C’est bien la première fois que ça arrive, commenta Iwaizumi.

Oikawa revint finalement à lui, mais voyait toujours des étoiles. C’était la deuxième fois que ça lui arrivait en un court laps de temps –et toujours à cause de Tobio. Mais comment lui en tenir rigueur ?

-Oh, Tobio-chan, geignit-il, des larmes débordant de ses yeux, en se penchant vers lui.

Heureusement, l’équipe de Seijoh n’eut pas le temps de les regarder s’embrasser goulûment : un serveur ramena leurs verres, et cela créa une distraction suffisante pour ne pas voir un taux de guimauve beaucoup trop élevé. Néanmoins, Makki fit glisser un billet en direction d’Oikawa, qui le rangea dans sa poche avec un grand sourire.

L’atmosphère se détendit : alors que les terminales parlaient entre eux, Kindaichi lança le sujet du stage intensif de Miyagi, auquel avaient aussi participé Hinata et Tsukishima. Et ainsi, la discussion s’orienta tout naturellement vers le volley.

-Ah, il y a des choses qui ne changent pas, soupira Iwaizumi en regardant ses trois cadets discuter.

-Iwaizumi, tu parles comme un daron, remarqua Makki.

-Bien sûr que les choses changent, protesta Oikawa. La preuve !

-Nan, t’as toujours quatorze ans dans ta tête, riposta Iwaizumi.

La seule répartie brillante qui vint à l’idée d’Oikawa fut :

-N’importe quoi ! La seule chose que je voudrais claquer chez Tobio-chan, maintenant, c’est son joli petit c-

-HORMONES ! cria Iwaizumi pour couvrir la fin de sa phrase. Contrôle-les, bon sang !

-Pardoooon, s’écria Oikawa. Mais c’est trop dur !

-Qu’est-ce qui est d-

-MAKKI, ARRETE ! cria Iwaziumi. IL Y A DES ENFANTS !

Kunimi interrompit sa phrase, releva des yeux blasés sur ses aînés et marmonna :

-Ah, pardon, je pense quand même être plus mature que certains terminales.

Les choses dégénéraient beaucoup trop vite, et Iwaizumi eut toutes les peines du monde à calmer le petit groupe. Les discussions reprirent, plus apaisées –et il était pour le moins évident qu’Oikawa et Kageyama se tenaient la main sous la table, mais personne n’osa leur faire remarquer ; finalement, le passeur de Karasuno semblait accepté par l’équipe d’Aoba. Au point qu’au moment de se dire au revoir, Kindaichi lui glissa :

-Kageyama, tu devrais passer faire un entraînement avec nous à Aoba, un de ces jours.

Incrédule, Tobio le fixa, puis se tourna vers Kunimi, qui hocha tranquillement la tête.

-Je… mais… - oui !  s’écria-t-il. Merci beaucoup !

-Eh ! Demandez d’abord au capitaine ! intervint Oikawa, puis, voyant le visage empli d’espoir de Tobio : le capitaine est d’accord.

Après avoir salué tout le monde –et Iwaizumi avait réitéré ses conseils : « frappe-le s’il fait n’importe quoi »-, ils décidèrent de rentrer, et Oikawa proposa de raccompagner Tobio.

-Ah, Tobio-chan, lança-t-il alors qu’ils marchaient tous les deux côte à côte. Tu vas aussi devoir me présenter à ton équipe.

Kageyama lui lança un regard d’incompréhension.

-Mais tu connais déjà Karasuno, lui fit-il remarquer.

-L’autre, sourit Oikawa. La Youth Team.

-Ah, marmonna Kageyama. Non.

-Comment ça, non ?

-Parce que je ne mettrai pas dans la même pièce qu’Ushijima et Miya, répondit Tobio. Tu ne les supporterais pas.

-Tu sous-entends que je suis belliqueux ? s’offusqua Tooru. Moi ? Le grand-

-C’est exactement ce que je sous-entends, l’interrompit Tobio. Tu vas te battre avec eux.

Il hésita, et rougit un peu.

-Alors que tu sais très bien que je ne regarde que toi…, murmura-t-il, les yeux baissés.

Oikawa réussit à rester conscient, cette fois. Pas à arrêter le flot de sang qui dégoulina de son nez.

-Tu veux un mouchoir ? lui demanda innocemment Tobio.

-Ne dis pas des trucs pareils sans prévenir, répondit Oikawa en saisissant le paquet.

Kageyama fit la moue. Oikawa profita de lui rendre le paquet de mouchoirs pour saisir sa main.

-Au début, avoua-t-il finalement, j’ai cru que tu regardais plutôt Ushiwaka.

-Ushijima ? fit Tobio, surpris. Il attaque bien, mais on ne parle pas beaucoup. En fait, quand on parle, c’est surtout de toi.

Il fronça les sourcils, l’air un peu contrarié. Société des Admirateurs, se rappela Oikawa avec un sourire amusé.

-Il a l’air de beaucoup t’admirer, ajouta-t-il d’une voix un peu agacée.

-Ooooh ? Oh mais ? Mais Tobio-chan serait-il _possessif_  ?

-Pas du tout ! cria Tobio.

Oikawa ricana simplement :

-Et en plein dans le déni, en plus !

« Possessif » et « en plein dans le déni », de toute évidence, s’appliquaient tout aussi bien à Oikawa. Enfin, un peu moins dans le déni puisqu’ils étaient en train de se tenir la main –de se rapprocher –de s’embrasser. Visiblement, ils n’étaient pas encore à court de salive.

Ils ne l’étaient jamais, constateraient bientôt leurs équipes respectives. Oikawa, _étonnamment_ , n’était pas forcément le plus discret au sujet de leur relation, et se montrait particulièrement volubile sur les réseaux sociaux. Il postait régulièrement des photos d’eux (où cohabitaient son sourire ravageur et la moue de Tobio, qui n’aimait pas particulièrement les photos et fermait les yeux sur la moitié d’entre elles) accompagnées d’une légende inspirée et de beaucoup trop de smileys cœurs (ce à quoi Ushijima réagissait toujours « triste »).

C’est ainsi qu’une simple rumeur devint réalité. Kageyama ne récupéra jamais sa veste Karasuno, sauf occasionnellement (« pour remettre ton odeur dessus ! »). Et finalement, sa relation avec Oikawa fut définitivement établie le jour où personne ne s’étonna plus de le voir arriver à l’entraînement en portant des caleçons alien.

[Hinata regretta toute sa vie ce moment où, voyant Kageyama porter un caleçon de ce genre, il avait renvoyé pour rire son sms au « Grand roi » : « Tu as couché avec Kageyama !!! Suga et Daichi vont te tuer !!! » ce à quoi Oikawa avait juste répondu : « Oui. »]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eh voilà ! Ici se terminent les grandes aventures d'Oikawa Tooru n'est pas Ushikage Shipper/est un Oikage Shipper!  
> J'espère que cette histoire vous aura plu, et même vous aura fait rire, autant que je me suis amusée à l'écrire. A l'origine, je l'écrivais pour me détendre après les longs chapitres pleins de pathos de Des Coeurs et Des Corps, et elle a finalement pris de l'ampleur. Ce n'est pas toujours facile d'écrire du comique, mais j'ai fait de mon mieux, et il n'est pas exclu que je m'y remette dans quelques mois ! Bien évidemment je suis preneuse de toutes les suggestions que je peux recevoir en commentaires ;)  
> Pour l'instant, mes publications se poursuivent avec Memento Amari, dont la prochaine update aura lieu mercredi.  
> Merci à tous pour vos commentaires (mention spéciale à toi, W_R <3) que j'adore lire, et pour vos kudos (quoi! c'est la fic la plus kudosée de Haikyuu en français... et c'est de l'oikage ! Merci pour cette petite victoire et longue vie au Grand Roi et au Roi du terrain!) qui m'ont toujours fait hyper plaisir.  
> A bientôt j'espère !


End file.
